Never A Boring Moment In A Boarding School 2
by unicorn13564
Summary: HxY HHxR It’s been months since the guys paired up with oneanother and everything is going fine. But what happens when Hao claims there’s a body in the cellar of the school? When people go missing and a teacher becomes the ‘prime suspect’, Hao finds it hi
1. How It All Started

**IF YOU HAVENT RED NO.1, READ THAT, THEN THIS COZ THIS IS THE SEQUAL!**

**Unicorn13564: Ok folks, this is the story you've all been waiting annoyingly long for, and just to let you know, Choco isn't in this one. Anyway, here it is so I won't hold you back- read on my fellow worshipers! XD**

Never A Boring Moment In A Boarding School 2

HxY HHxR It's been months since the guys paired up with one-another and everything is going fine. But what happens when Hao claims there's a body in the cellar of the school? When people go missing and a teacher becomes the _'prime suspect'_, Hao finds it his duty to _'protect'_ the school. Is Hao up to his old tricks? If not, will the guys help him or will he _'solve the case'_ alone?

Chapter 1: How It All Started

Hao brushed the hair from his lovers face and smiled softly.

"Morning." He whispered, and planted a kiss on Yoh's cheek.

He watched as Yoh's eyes fluttered open and a smile form on his face.

"Morning." He replied.

"You know… we should do that again some time… it was very interesting…"

"Love you Hao." Said Yoh sweetly, and gave the other boy a quick kiss on the lips.

Hao laid there, his hand supporting his head. "…What brought that on…?"

"Nothing. Why? Aren't I _allowed _to tell the one person I love that I love them?"

"Of course you are, but you don't _really_ show that you love me."

Yoh smirked as he knew what Hao was up to. "Fine." He said, "I'll go along with your little _mind games_." With that, Yoh pressed his lips to Hao's. Hao deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue into the others mouth, gently massaging his tongue. They were like that for some time, until both boys could continue no longer without oxygen. Hao retreated his tongue back into his own mouth and both Asakura's parted.

Yoh's eyes flickered at the small clock on the desk. "Wow, how come were getting up this early?"

"Because."

"Because _what?_" asked Yoh, getting out of bed after Hao, who had now began to pull on his pants.

"_Because._" He repeated, and flashed Yoh a wicked grin.

Yoh sighed and also began to get dressed. "Must you _always_ be so cruel?"

"Yes."

---

"Oh _Ren_…" moaned Horo, trying his hardest to keep quiet. "Faster Ren, _faster!_"

The two boys had a heart attack when a loud knock came at the door.

"Hey!" yelled an all too familiar voice, "Ren, pull ya self out of Horo's ass and come to the fuckin door!"

---

Hao stood casually as the door swung open and a very angry Ren held his Kwan-dao to his throat.

"Look Hao, it's _five_ in the morning and I'm only going to say this _once_: _Piss off!"_

The daring Asakura grinned and pushed the Kwan-dao away, and to Ren's horror, he barged in, only to witness Horo's naked figure clutching a pair of boxers, trying his hardest to cover himself up.

"Holy shit Horo! …hey aren't they _Ren's_ boxers…? Anyway, Ren and Horo, do get changed and be fuckin quick about it. I'll go nock Ricky and the others up and were going to meet in the corridor, so don't take too long."

With that, the psychotic Asakura left the room.

Minutes later, Horo and Ren both emerged from room 09 to find Ricky, Andy, Lee, Yoh and Hao all waiting in the corridor.

"Ok guys," said Hao, "I have something very important to tell you."

"_Wait!_ Don't tell me! You're _gay!_" said Ricky.

Everyone stayed silent.

"_What?_ So just because he's _actually_ gay means it's not an _insult _anymore!"

"…Anyway," began Hao, "I have the key to the school's cellar and I'm going down there tonight. Anyone up for it…?"

"…Naaah…" said most of the group.

"Did I forget to mention that anyone who _doesn't_ show will get there stuff stolen and held for ransom- _because I will! I mean it!"_

"Well in that case yeah." They all replied.

"One question…" said Ren, "If you're- _were,_ going down there _tonight_, then why the hell'd you wake us up at five in the morning!"

"_Because_ I was board." Answered Hao simply.

"Spoken like a true bastard." Muttered Lee.

The rest of the day quickly passed, and before they knew it, they were all stood outside the school cellar, ready to see what was inside.

**Unicorn13564: Hiiii! Sorry it took ages for me to put this up, and I know that they have been down there before and that this chapter wasn't very long or interesting, but believe me it gets better. Anyway, review plz. Bye! **


	2. Sink Or Swim

**Unicorn13564: I couldn't think of a title for this one for ages! Really sorry if some chapters are way short. v.v**

Chapter 2: Sink Or Swim

Hao pushed the rusty key inside the lock, and sure enough, the lock opened.

The six figures entered the cellar of the school, closing the door silently behind them.

"…Fuck, this is too dark…" complained Lee.

"Yeah, I can't see a thing." Yoh agreed.

"Maybe we should go back up and get a _torch._" Andy suggested.

All could hear Hao and Ricky sigh. "_Fine._" They muttered in union.

The six figures climbed back up the dark metal stairs which led to the corridor and disappeared, making their journey to room 07.

**A/N: Ricky and Lee's room**

"_Ew_, Ricky why the _hell_ do you have a _condom!_" asked Hao, holding the small packet in the air.

"No reason. You can have it if you want, not like I'm gonna use the fucker."

"Cheers." Said Hao appreciatively, and shoved it in his pocket.

"Lee, were did you put the torch…?" asked his spiky-haired roommate.

"Dunno… hey I think it's in that jar on the shelf, hey Ren, check inside the jar for me."

Ren, who had been leaning against the wall, waiting impatiently for his unorganized friends, walked up to the small jar and stuck his hand inside. Ren face twisted into a look of untold terror as he immediately withdrew his hand, making an almost silent squeak as he did so.

"Wow, Ren did you just… _squeak_…?" asked Horo, trying his hardest to hide the giggles in the words he spoke.

"The-The-The… There's s-something _in _there!"

Ricky, Andy and Hao burst into fits of laughter.

"Yeah, we know!" cried Andy.

"It's my jar of dead bugs!" laughed Ricky.

Hao collapsed onto the floor from laughing so hard and started to pound the floorboards with his fist. "Fuck Ren, you are _so_ easy!"

After a few minutes of laughing, Andy removed a small torch from his pocket.

"S-So this was all a _joke?_ A _set-up_ to get me to stick my hand in that _jar!_"

"…Wow, he's smart…" said Hao quietly.

---

All six teens walked towards the cellar yet again, but as they approached, Horo abruptly stopped, causing the others to bump into one another.

"Horo, what's wrong…?" asked Yoh, wondering why he'd stopped.

"Dudes, look…"

Everyone peered round the corner to get a glimpse of what the Ainu was on about, and immediately saw what the problem was.

Mr Clod, one of the teachers in the school, locked the door to the cellar, for he'd obviously come from it himself.

"Shit…" muttered Ren in fake disappointment, "Guess we can't go down there."

"Aw come on you guys! I still have the key!" moaned Hao.

"…No way man…" muttered Lee.

"You're kidding right?" said Andy.

"I think we should leave it." Said Yoh.

"Me too." Agreed Horo.

Hao stared at Ricky with hopeful eyes.

"Well don't look at me, I'm not gonna be an individual!"

Hao hung his head, and slowly followed Yoh back to their room.

--

Horo sat quietly next to Ren at English. After they'd went back to their rooms, Horo and Ren had picked up were they left off till around 3 in the morning, and Horo was having difficulty staying awake.

'_Man, I am so tired! I could just…'_

Ren's blush was hardly noticeable as the Ainu leant against his shoulder. 

'…_Horo you idiot, if you were tired you should have told me and I would have stopped… damn you Ainu baka…' __  
_

Ren pushed Horo off of him and he tilted onto Yoh.

"Hey, Horo just because Ren isn't giving you enough _sexual intercourse_, doesn't mean you can move onto _Yoh_ so sod off!"

The peeved Asakura, pushed the now dazed Horo back into Ren, and the people around the room began to stare and make faces of disgust about Hao's last comment.

"_Ahem!" _said the English teacher, and walked over to the four who sat on the back row. "Look Horo, I know you are _growing_ and I know you want to experience new _things,_ but if you're going to be _knackered_ after you do, then I _highly_ suggest you don't. _Got it?"_

People began to snigger but quickly quietened down.

"…Got it…" he mumbled, still half asleep.

"Good, now to continue, today we are doing poetry on our feelings. This could be about the things we like, the things we dislike, our emotions, etc. You have ten minutes to create a poem."

The ten minutes passed by slowly, yet everyone seemed to be scribbling something down as ideas flowed into their minds.

"Ok, now let's have volunteers, then victims."

"Ok, ok. I'll go." Said Hao, trying not to sound like he wanted to read his out.

"…Ok Hao…" he said, and allowed him to be the first to read his poem out to the class.

"Ahem! …I really thought I was going to crack

The first time I felt you slide into my bum-crack.

You gave me so much pleasure and joy

All that from such a little boy.

I look forward to when we do it again

It all so much excitement that I cant contain.

I love you so much Asakura Yoh

Especially in bed, that much you know."

Suddenly Ricky burst into tears of laughter. "Hao you twisted little person!"

Hao grinned and looked at the disapproving teacher. "Hao, you do realize you have a detention with me for that don't you?"

"Fine." He sighed, "But a poem's a poem right?"

"Hey, can I do mine now?" moaned Ricky.

"As long as it's decent, sure." He said wearily.

"Yes! Ok, this is dedicated to Hao. …You are an idiot, Asakura Hao

If you were a girl I'd call you a cow.

You're so pathetic and needy

You're also very greedy.

You want all the sex all for yourself

You don't even care about the little elf.

At first it sounded like you were fuckin' Manta you freak

At least my dub name isn't _'Zeke'_!"

"…Anyone have any DECENT poems!" screeched the now stressed teacher.

"Ren does!" yelled Yoh, holding up the piece of paper.

"What! Damn you Asakura Yoh!"

"Well, go on Ren, don't be shy."

The Tao sighed and stared at the Ainu who smiled back. "…Whatever…"

Ren took a deep breath, and nervously began to read out the poem he'd written.

"I am lost in a pit of despair

The pain in which I can no longer bare.

When I am covered in a blanket of darkness

Horokeu makes me no longer heartless.

He is the light that shines in the dark

He is the path on a journey on which I may embark.

Horo knows that I love him, for he loves me too

We ended up together, who'd have knew.

He is my angel in disguise

He is the face I memorize.

Even though he can be a total slacker

He will always be my Ainu baka."

**(A/N: My god, I can't believe I wrote these! Sure, I have a sick and twisted mind with Hao's poem, but this one really gets me! T-T)**

They all looked towards the front as they heard a sniffle and a sob. "…That was magnificent." Cried the teacher. "Magnificent!"

"…Dude… since when does a _dude_ cry…?" muttered Ricky to Andy who had been sitting next to him on the row in front of Hao's.

"Probably a wuss…" mumbled Andy.

"Hey," said someone randomly, "has anyone seen Pete McCray?"

"What? Pete's away? But that dude's never off." Shouted Ricky, wanting to start a conversation.

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, he has been marked down as medical." Said the teacher, looking at the register.

"But I saw him this morning, he seemed fine." Argued the random person whom I have not named.

"Yes, well people can get ill very easily, so no worries, I'm sure Pete is in his room sleeping."

--

In the next lesson, Science, Hao was beginning to act weird.

"Don't ya think it's a little weird Horo?"

The Ainu sighed. "Hao, for the last time, _no!_"

"But look, Pete was absent and now Jerry is too. It's…"

"_Normal?_"

"Yeah- no, not normal! There _disappearing_ Horo, don't you _see_ it!"

Horo glanced at his arm that Hao was now clutching. "I wish _Ren_ was here, you're so annoyi-_agh_! _Not_ annoying! You're _not_ annoying!"

Hao smirked and stopped digging his nails into the blue-haired boys flesh.

"Fuck Hao, now I now why Yoh can't decline _sex_ with you! …You're very brutal you know that…"

"Yes, I know."

--

After Hao had continuously pestered Horo about something being wrong, he decided it was time for the inquiry of his 'investigation' and made his way down the empty corridors.

"Hey, gay boy, aren't you supposed to be in class?" asked a voice Hao couldn't recognise.

The Asakura turned round to see Ricky with a huge grin on his face.

"…Idiot…" he replied harshly, and began to continue with his walk to his destination.

"Aw come on dude, I was only kidding!" Ricky apologized, running to Hao's side. "Were ya goin' anyway?"

"To see Mr Clod, what are you up too?"

"Needed to go to the bathroom."

"…Already been?"

"Yeah, so don't even bother with the 'drip, drop' thing." Deadpanned Ricky with a smirk.

Hao sighed and parted with his friend, Ricky going down one corridor, himself wondering down another. The Asakura twin stopped as he looked upon the classroom door which read:

'_Science Room 6- Mr Clod'_

The long-haired boy was about to walk in when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"Ricky, fuck off." He sighed, noticing his friends head peering round the corner.

"Dude, I wonna know what you're up to…" he moaned, standing beside Hao.

"Nothing, now go away."

"What are _you_ gonna do, _question_ me?" mocked Ricky, "That _is_ what you're doing right? You're gonna question poor, old, _defenceless_ Mr Clod about all that crap that's formed in your little head about disappearances… can I come…?"

"What, after _that_ abuse!"

"Yeah, come on Hao, we can play 'good cop, bad cop'! You know you want too!" he said excitedly, "…I'll even let you be the bad cop!"

"Hmm…" said Hao, considering the thought. "…Ok."

"Wait!" said Ricky, before Hao had a chance to open the door.

"_What!_"

"…You ever played 'good cop, bad cop' before…?"

"Yeah, with Yoh… only… under different circumstances."

"…But how can you play it _that_ way? There's no suspect."

"Well it was sort of, 'bad cop, sleeping, innocent, un-suspecting victim'." Confessed the Asakura, causing a grin to subconsciously spread across his face.

"Ew," quivered Ricky, "trying to delete nasty images here!"

"Oh, sorry."

Finally, the moment Hao had been waiting for had arrived.

--

Mr Clod, who was sat alone, peacefully at his desk marking work from his previous class, dropped the papers he was holding as two boys burst through the door, both wearing black sunglasses.

"What do you two want?" he asked, rather annoyed that they didn't have the courtesy to knock.

"Some answers!" demanded Hao, "Why were you in the cellar of the school? Something _interesting_ down there!"

"Cool it Hao! Give the man a chance to speak!" scolded Ricky, holding his so called 'partner' back.

"_Speak!_ More like time to think of an _excuse!_ …Well! What explanation do you have!"

"I-I- I was merely ch-checking the cellar because someone complained that there were _rats_ down there!"

"_LIES!_" yelled the Asakura, slamming his fists down on the desk, startling the confused teacher. "What kind of a man are you _Bob!"_

"M-My name isn't Bob…"

"_Clive!"_

"It's not Clive either…"

"What kind of a man are you _Mr Clod!_ To make up such a _pathetic_ excuse, come on, you can do better than that!"

"Ahem- I complained…" mumbled Ricky quietly.

"What? Speak up Ricky; I can't hear you, too busy yelling at _Rupert_ here."

"I was the one who complained about the rats…"

"What!"

"I WAS THE ONE WHO COMPLAINED ABOUT THE RATS!"

"…I meant 'what' as in disbelief 'what', not 'what, I can't hear what the hell your saying', geez!"

"…Where were you on July 25th!" yelled Ricky.

"…Ricky… were in March…" sighed Hao.

"...Why did you dump Mrs Summers? Were you not satisfying her in the bedroom!"

"Getting off the subject Ricky…" sighed Hao.

"And off reality…" added the teacher. Hao and Ricky paused. "I mean I don't _date_ Mrs Summers!" shouted Mr Clod, getting stressed at the two boys.

"Hm, didn't think one-night stands were your kinda thing." said Ricky.

Mr Clod groaned and stood up. "If you boys will excuse me, I have a meeting to attend too."

The two teens watched as the middle-aged man left the room.

"…We really need to work on our questioning skills…" moaned Hao, and both he and Ricky headed to their classes.

--

"Yes Andy?" asked the teacher.

"What if there was a big _cow_ in the middle of the road?"

It was Geography, and Mr Tetch was showing them all how to use maps, and at the same time, explaining to them that there is always a scientific explanation to things.

"Then it probably would have wondered out of its farm." Said Mr Tetch.

"But what if it had no legs?"

"Then it would be a dead cow."

"But what if its ear twitched!"

"The wind."

"BUT WHAT IF IT SHAT OUT ITS FANNY!" yelled Ricky as loud as he possibly could.

"…Yeah, what if it did!" asked Andy.

"Then you'd wake up and it would have all been a dream, now shut up and let me get on with my teaching-"

"Can I have your attention please!" spoke a voice through some loudspeakers. "There has been an arrangement by Mr Clod for a few well behaved students, to go on a swimming trip. Will the following students please go to their rooms and pack what they wish to take, such as money and swimming shorts and what not. Ahem- _Yoh Asakura, Hao Asakura, Thomas Carson, Luke Folloms, Lee Hyson, Robert McGeorge, Ricky Marrot, Ren Tao, Horokeu Usui and Andrew Willson."_

"…Who the hell's _Andrew Willson_…?" asked Ricky blankly.

"IT'S ME YOU PRICK!" yelled Andy, slightly offended, therefore throwing a text book at Ricky's head.

"Ow! _PAINFUL!_" he yelled in Andy's face purposely.

"_GOOD!_" he yelled back; then the two laughed, noticing the people around them staring.

--

Everyone rolled there eyes as they heard a very loud sigh coming from the back of the coach that was taking them to the swimming centre.

"Are we there yet?" moaned Ricky.

"Well if we were, we wouldn't still be moving, now would we." Ren muttered half-heartedly.

"I dunno, the driver seems pretty stupid to me, maybe he drove past it already…"

"…Ch, idiot…" said Ren, glaring at Ricky, who seemed to be smirking.

"What's so damn funny…?" asked Hao, smirking along with him and leaning closer, wondering if his friend would spill.

Ren glanced at the two whispering beside him, trying to look as if he wasn't interested in their conversation. It was so unfortunate for him that Hao and Ricky had to be asses and sat in-between Horo and Ren. Along the back seat sat a sleeping Yoh, who was leaning against the window, Horo, Ricky, Hao, then Ren, whilst Andy and Lee sat in front of Yoh.

The Tao glared at Hao as he burst out laughing, telling Ricky how fun it would be.

"I know!" Ren heard Ricky reply, "Ren's such an idiot!"

"I AM NOT!" the Tao yelled, getting frustrated.

"I know, but that's what you get for eavesdropping." Murmured Ricky, as if to say 'ha-ha-ha, asshole- shouldn't have been listening'.

"So what if I eavesdropped, you pathetic excuse for an ass-wipe."

"…Whatever…" said Ricky, and closed his eyes, leaning on the shoulder to his right.

Horo stiffened as he felt a hand slide down his thigh as a blush began to appear on his cheek.

"…I like you Horo…" whispered Ricky, "I like you a lot…"

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!" barked Ren.

"Horo, I…" Ricky inched closer to Horo's face and moved his hand towards the middle of his legs. "…I love you…"

The Ainu grabbed Ricky's hand, and to everyone's surprise, placed it in the middle of his legs, forcing Ricky's hand to press hard against the hard body part.

"Hell-o!" grinned Andy, staring at the scene.

"Truth is…" whispered Horo, "I love you two!"

"AH! I'M SORRY! PLEASE LET MY HAND GO!" cried Ricky, trying his hardest to move his hand away, yet failing.

"…But I thought you loved me…" said Horo, his eyes showing the pain in his heart.

"NO YOU SICK FUCK! IT WAS A JOKE TO GET REN MAD!" he screamed.

"…Oh… well in that case… Hey Ren, can I stop now?" asked Horo, looking at Ren.

Ricky turned his head to see a nodding Ren, and felt his hand being freed from the grip it was in.

"BASTARD!" Ricky yelled, "YOU SICK FREAK! WHAT KIND OF BOY FRIEND LETS THEIR BOY FRIEND FLIRT WITH ANOTHER BOY!"

"Well you shouldn't have tried to get me mad." Smirked Ren.

"Ok people! Lets sing!" grinned Hao wickedly as people around him began to groan.

"ROMEO SLEW TYBALT! ROMEO MUST NOT LIVE!" yelled Lee in a high-pitched voice.

"REDRUM! REDRUM!" screeched Andy freakily.

"ELEMENTARY MY DEAR DAWSON!" said Horo, joining in with the randomness of it all.

"TALLYHO!" yelled Hao.

"…Oh for the love of God, shut the fuck up!" snarled Ren as people began to snigger and teachers began to glare. 

"Hey guys, keep it down, I'm really tired." Yoh moaned.

"Oh yeah?" grinned both Lee and Andy.

"Ok, that is getting annoying. Every time someone mentions their _tired,_ you two put it down as them having _gay sex._" sighed Hao.

"So… is that the actual reason he's tired…?" asked Lee.

"Well _yeah_, but that's not the point."

"…Yoh you imbecile, you have pen all over your face." Said Ren; pointing to the black markings all over Yoh's face.

Andy and Lee began to snigger, reading out the little comments they had wrote all over Yoh's face.

"'_I like little boys'_" laughed Lee.

"'_Suck on this bitch!'_" chuckled Andy.

Everyone blinked, staring at the doodles. There was a doodle of a penis next to _'suck on this bitch'_ and a doodle of a little boy chained to a wall next to _'I like little boys'_. Each writing and doodle on either side of Yoh's cheeks. They'd also drew a beard and a pair of glasses.

"…Nice handy-work guys!" applauded Ricky.

The two 'artists' bowed their heads at the applaud.

"Sick fucks." Said Horo, and handed Yoh a wet-wipe.

"Thanks." Said Yoh appreciatively, and began to scrub at his face.

"I thought I might need this…" said Hao, and removed some glue from his pocket.

"Hao you druggy!" shouted Ricky.

"Its sticky glue… you know; the liquid type…"

"…Are you still gonna sniff it…?" asked Ricky.

"No you idiot, I never was going to sniff it." Sighed Hao.

"Then what the hell you gonna do with it?"

"This."

Lee and Andy moaned as Hao leant over and dabbed a big blob of glue on their bare arms.

"…And the point in this is…?" asked Andy as he watched Hao smear the glue all over their arms.

Lee sighed and waited for the glue to dry, then tried to pick it off. "Agh, shit!" he cried, trying to pick off the dry glue. "Fuck, Hao how do you get it off? It really fuckin hurts!"

"I know it does, and you can get it off with soap and hot water… either way, it still hurts."

**A/N: Hi Tkari, hi Jen-Tao07! This little trick sound familiar? XD We should do that again some time! BEWARE THE GLUE! BEWARE! Ahem- anyway, putting glue on your bare arms hurts like fuck so if you have an enemy or a friend who thinks they can handle pain, put glue on their arms and watch their eyes water! It's really fun in dares! XD**

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" cried Andy, pulling a patch of glue off his arm.

"Serves you both right for picking on Yoh."

"Ok, were here!" yelled an anonymous voice.

"Fin-_ow_-ally!" muttered Lee, and everyone began to make their way off the coach.

--

Ren's golden eyes flashed dangerously at the Asakura as he dived into the pool, causing a large wave to go over the Tao's head, soaking his entire body.

"I'M GOING TO ENJOY KILLING YOU!" yelled Ren, and gripped Hao by the shoulders, forcing him under the water.

"Dude, don't kill him- Yoh will be devastated!" yelled Ricky, watching the scene.

"TOUGH SHIT!" he yelled in reply, "HAO MUST DIE! THAT BASTARD WET MY HAIR!"

Ren felt someone clutch his shoulders and yank him back, causing him to fall back, and Hao, for the first time in around a minute, be able to break the surface of the water, and take a breath of air.

"…Tut, tut, tut. All this over your hair…" said Hao cheekily as Ren rose to the surface, "Baby want his nappy changing?"

"DIE!" he yelled with hatred, and was about to pounce on Hao and try to drown him again, when someone, that same someone from before, pulled him back again, making him go under once more.

As the Tao exited the water for the second time, he spun round to see Yoh, a defensive look in his eyes.

"Stop it Ren, Hao's afraid of the water. He's only just getting used to it and he doesn't need you to make him afraid of it again."

Yoh walked beside Hao and hugged him, whilst Ren raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you come up with that bullshit…?" he asked, looking at a grinning Hao.

'Last night.' Mouthed the Asakura.

"Figures…" said Ren, and gave up his quest in drowning Hao.

"Yoh, I'll be right back." Said Hao, and quickly walked past Ren.

'…_Hao moves quite fast in the water…'_ thought Ren as he watched Hao quickly walk over to the ladders and climb them, exiting the pool.

Horo, Andy and Lee sat on the side of the pool, Horo staring in at the water, Andy humming to himself, and Ricky… well Ricky was crouched with a look on his face that people would only describe as constipation.

"Hey Horo…" said a voice from behind.

"Yeah?" asked the Ainu, not even bothering to look behind him. Horo was taken by surprise as a pair of hands pushed against his back, and he quickly felt the wetness around his legs as he fell into the cool water. "Hao you bastard." muttered Horo, and watched as he pushed Andy in.

The Asakura crept behind Ricky and was about to push him in, when he realized the expression on his face. "…Ricky… you constipated…?"

Ricky's expression suddenly changed from constipated to happy. "Nope." He grinned, and leant forward himself, falling purposely into the pool.

"Agh! Ricky, you dirty bastard! That better not leak into the pool!" scolded Hao, moving away from the puddle that had formed, then diving into the pool himself.

Ricky, for some strange reason, climbed out at the other end of the pool.

"Ricky, what the fuck are-"

Andy didn't have time to finish his sentence, as Ricky leaped into the air, stretching out his arms and legs, and landing on top of poor Andy.

Yoh sighed as he watched Andy and Ricky splash water at one-another. "Pathetic aren't they…" muttered Yoh. "Lee…?" he asked, looking around to find out were Lee had got too. "Lee? Le- YOU FUCKIN BASTARD!" shouted Yoh, as he felt someone under water pull his trunks down.

"Way to go Yoh!" grinned Hao, happy that his brother actually got mad and swore for once in his life.

Yoh glared at the figure under the water and pressed down their head as they tried to come up for oxygen. "You can stay down there!" yelled Yoh furiously.

Bubbles rose to the surface and exploded, and with every second that passed, less and less bubbles rose, until finally, none rose at all.

"Ok Yoh, I think he's had enough!" said Hao worriedly, and moved Yoh back so that Lee could get up… only he didn't… he just laid there, underneath the surface of the water… totally still… or not.

Hao and Yoh shit themselves as Lee broke the surface of the water, yelling 'boo'.

"BASTARD!" yelled Hao, and pushed Lee backwards, making him fall in once more.

Ren floated peacefully in the middle of the pool, away from all the commotion that was going on around him. The Tao just floated, enjoying the peacefulness of the calm water.

Ren made a strange sound as a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him under. He was about to strike with his fist when their lips pressed against his, and he immediately knew who it was, and kissed back.

The two could hear a faint voice shouting and laughing. It took Ren a few seconds to catch on to what it was saying, but finally he realized who it was and what the words were.

"Hey!" yelled Ricky at the two figures under the water, "Its not that deep and we can still see you! REN, YOU'RE A CRAP KISSER! BUT YOU'RE BACK INTO IT!"

He laughed hysterically as he saw a figure push the other away and come up for air.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP RICKY!" yelled Ren, and went back under.

--

Half an hour later, a whistle blew, and everyone was ordered to get out of the pool.

"Hey Ricky, help me out." Said Andy, and reached his hand out to Ricky, who had used the ladders to get out of the pool.

"Help yourself dude." Grinned Ricky.

"Ricky! Help me or I shall tell Lee how porn managed to get itself onto his video project that he got done for a month ago!" Ricky sighed and grabbed Andy's arm, only to be pulled back into the pool. "Thanks." Said Andy smugly, and lifted himself out of the pool, walking to the changing rooms.

--

Back at school, Hao was doing his usual night time thing since people began to 'disappear'- which was spying on the number one suspect: _Mr Clod._

He watched suspiciously from around the corner, as he saw the male teacher enter the cellar.

"…Ok… I'm going in…" said Hao to himself, and followed the teacher a few minutes after he'd gone down.

In the cellar, Hao crouched on the stairs, and realized that the dim light was on, but what freaked him out was that something was there that wasn't there before.

'_Wow!'_ thought Hao, feeling his heart rate increase as he began to panic. His eyes fixed on the large sack that was tied up and slammed against the wall… a large sack that was big enough to hold a body… _'T-That things massive! …Wonder who it is… I need to get a closer look!'_

Hao inched closer, going down one more step, and another, and- _'Oh crap!'_

The Asakura stiffened as he saw Mr Clod appear out of the shadows, staring at the large sack. "Wont be long now…" he said, and grinned, before returning to the shadows.

Hao let out a long sigh, then continued down the steps, then another, then- "Oh for the love of God!" he said rather loudly as he accidentally kicked a small can down the stairs. "Bollocks!" he mumbled, before retreating from his 'mission', and running back up the metal stairs.

**Unicorn13564: Yay, it was a long chapter!  Anyway, this chapter was mainly about the gang and stuff… ahem- not much to say really… I'll try and update sooner. Oh, sorry there wasn't much HoroxRen, HaoxYoh action.**


	3. Lovers’ Spat

**Unicorn13564: Hello! Don't worry if you didn't get the point in the previouse chappy… fact is, neither did I… There isn't really a point to it, they were all so serious so I decided to let them have a lil fun, I'm weird in that way… well that's a lie, I'm weird in every way… v.v And yes, Ricky did piss in the pool coz he a sick lil bastard! XD BEWARE THE DICTIONARIES PEOPLE! BEWAAAARE! O.O**

Chapter 3: Lovers' Spat

"Just what are you saying!" shouted Ren, insulted by the Ainu's last comment.

"All's I'm saying is that you don't really treat me like a boyfriend… you don't hold my hand in front of people, you don't want to make out in front of people-"

"So I don't like to kiss in front of other people, I don't understand what your problem is!"

"Its like you're ashamed of me!"

Ren tried his hardest to ignore the hurt in Horo's tone, but only found it again in his eyes.

"I'm not _ashamed_ of you! Why would I be!"

"You tell me! You get all embarrassed when I try and play with you in class, what the hell's that all about!"

--

Hao, Ricky, Andy, Lee and Yoh stood silently with their ears pressed hard against the door of room 09.

"What are they arguing about?" whispered Andy.

"Maybe one of them has aids." Whispered Hao in reply.

"It's something about being treated like a boyfriend." Yoh sighed. "I think Horo's getting frustrated with Ren because he's not treating him like a boyfriend."

Everyone stepped back quickly as the door opened to reveal a teary Tao.

"Is Horo lacking in sex again?" asked Hao with a straight face.

"Fuck off Hao!" yelled Ren, and barged past the group of friends.

"Hey, Ren," said Yoh, grabbing hold of his arm, "Please, don't fall out with Horo."

"Yeah, you guys are good together…" said Andy, more to Horo who was stood in his room, than to Ren.

Both Horo and Ren sighed.

'…_They don't understand…'_ thought Ren.

'…_it's not him, it's me…'_ thought Horo.

"It's a bit more complicated than it appears…" muttered Ren, and once again began to walk away.

"Don't walk away from us Ren!" yelled Hao.

"Ssshh!" hushed Yoh, reminding Hao that it was the middle of the night.

"No, I won't _shush!_ These _bum-boys_ love each other, and there falling out over a stupid lover's spat! It's damn right _gay!_"

"Strange choice of words, but whatever…" mumbled Lee.

"Yeah, the gay bastard has a point!" said Ricky, "Like it or not, you dudes are _attracted_ to one another!"

"…Ricky… we already past that phase…" whispered Andy.

"Yeah I know, I just felt like saying the word 'attracted'."

"Anyway, the point is _Horo_, you love Ren, Ren loves you, and I'm sure that if you could you would have a _family_ together because that's how much you care about one-another! Now fuckin kiss and make up, I have some _really _important news to tell you guys!" said Hao desperately.

"…Ren…?" said Horo, poking his head round the door and staring pleadingly at the Tao.

Ren stared icily towards the Ainu. _'No! Why should I forgive him! He thinks I don't treat him like a boyfriend! I love him for fuck sake! I even had sex with him- repeatedly! How the hell can I not treat him like a boyfriend!'_

Despite what was running through his head, Ren could hold the glare no longer, and sighed. "…Ok…" he said, his voice almost a whisper, "…Ok…"

Horo smiled and came out of the room, walking quickly up to Ren and holding him in a warm embrace. "I'm sorry Ren." He apologized.

"…It's ok…" he replied, hugging him back.

"Aw, if I were a puff I'd cry!" sniffed Ricky.

"Me too!" sniffed Hao.

Both Ricky and Hao glanced at one another.

"But obviously _I'm _not going to cry." Said Ricky manly.

"Me neither." Said Hao.

"Anyway, Hao, what is it you want to tell us…?" asked Lee curiously.

"Come with me!" whispered Hao, and grabbed Lee by the wrist, dragging him into his room as the others followed.

"Yoh, Hao's getting board and is about to rape Lee, what is your reaction?" asked Ricky, putting a pencil he'd picked up near Yoh's mouth as if it was a microphone.

"I say go for it. Lee can be his bit on the side." He joked.

--

Hao eventually got everyone to get under the cover in his bed, the cover acting as some sort of tent, and a flash light to provide them with some light.

"Ok," said Hao, "Here is what I have to tell you…"

_Ren looked at Horo, who was listening closely to what Hao had to say. Was he really not treating the Ainu like a boyfriend…? Was he really not providing him with enough affection and care…? …Was he really failing to love him…?_

"…and that's what I saw Mr. Clod is a murderer! I just know he is!"

_Horo was cute, funny and… not that intelligent, but bright enough. He always knew how to make Ren laugh in a way he never laughed before. Make him smile the warm smile often; the same warm smile that hardly anyone knew existed. Horo was Ren's everything… yet in some strange way… he hated him… Ren knew for a fact that if Horo left, it would destroy him. It was all so confusing to him, to have a strength that was your weakness… to have a weakness that was your strength… _

"It's Mr Clod! It _has_ to be!"

"This is fuckin stupid!" barked Ren, and left the 'tent', walking out the door and disappearing down the corridor.

"…Ren…?" asked Horo, even though the Tao was long gone. "What's wrong?"

"Dude's got issues." Said Ricky, "And Hao, stop spewin bullshit."

"I'm not!" he protested defensively.

"…I sort of don't believe you either…" said Andy, "I mean, why the hell would a teacher, who gets a good pay check, kill of his students and hide them in the cellar of the school?"

"Uuuh, because he's a _psycho!_" yelled Hao. "Yoh, you believe me don't you!"

"…I…"

"Yoh!"

"…I don't know…"

"Yoh!"

"Yes! I believe you!"

"See, _Yoh _believes me!"

"Only because you put him under pressure…" muttered Ricky.

"Prove it!"

"Witness!" said Andy.

"Yoh, will you come back with me tonight? I want to prove it to you."

"That's just a cover-up. Your both just gonna do it in the dark." Said Ricky.

"…And we would do it in the dark, damp, cold cellar _because_…?"

"Because you're a freak like that and the coldness of the floor turns you on."

"How the _hell_ can a _floor _turn me on!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know!"

"Yes!" said Yoh, trying to change the subject slightly. "I'll go back with you!"

"I'll be sure to take a quilt to make sure the floor doesn't turn me on." Said Hao sarcastically.

**Unicorn13564: Hiya, sorry it's not long, a few chapters will be short. Poor Horo and Ren. T-T Review!**


	4. The Plot Too Reveal All

Chapter 4: The Plot Too Reveal All

The twin Asakura's crept down the stairs of the school cellar, their breathing heavy as they neared the bottom, silently praying no teacher was down there, hiding in the dark with a knife.

"Hao…" said Yoh, his tone rather annoyed, "There's nothing down here…" His long-haired brother finished coming down the stairs and stared at the empty room. "B-But there was a big _sack_ down here! …He must have moved it!" said Hao seriously, "That's the only explanation… maybe he saw me…"

"Hao, please, lets stop this nonsense…" begged Yoh, "Listen to what you're saying…"

"Sorry, too busy believing what I saw." Muttered Hao, "Why won't you believe me?"

"Have you heard yourself lately? Why would a teacher murder a student? Its just not right…"

"But that's like saying why would a _man _rape a _child,_ yet it still happens in this _shit_ world today… you really should have let me have my only-shaman world…"

"Why?" Yoh smirked, quickly planting a kiss on his lips, "Would _I _be in it?"

"You'd _rule_ it." Smirked Hao, and kissed him back but more passionately.

They parted instantly as the door swung open, filling the cellar with a tiny bit of light, due to how far beneath the school it was built.

**A/N: If you get what I mean…**

'_Oh shit!'_ thought Hao panicky, turning left and right. _'What to do, what to do!'_

Lucky for Hao, Yoh was able to think on his feet, and yanked the panicky Asakura into a patch of darkness that was shaded by the stairs.

The two males backed against the wall and held their breath as feet began to make their way down the steps, trying their hardest to remain as insignificant and anonymous as possible.

Hao gasped as the figure carried a large sack that was slung over their shoulder, similar to the last one he'd seen. Hao didn't care whether he could see the person or not, he knew for a fact it was Mr Clod… it had to be…

Hao stopped trying to study the figure as he felt a gentle tug on his poncho, and saw Yoh sneaking quietly towards the stairs.

Hao's heart jumped as the figure spun round.

"Move!" yelled Hao, and quickly shoved Yoh up the stairs, and was about to follow when he felt a harsh yank on his poncho, causing him to fall back, ending up face to face with the figure. Hao saw the glint in Mr Clod's eyes as he let go of the poncho, allowing Hao to climb the stairs, and make his escape.

--

Yoh sped down the corridor, his heart racing as he feared for the safety of his brother. He knew that he would never forgive himself if anything were to happen to him, _ever!_

"Hey!" he yelled frantically, pounding on the door of room 09, "Horo! Ren! _Anyone!_ Help!"

Yoh felt as if he was in a room of darkness, and a ray of light had just shone through, illuminating the room as he saw the door open. "What is it Yoh?" asked Horo.

"It's Hao, he- he's been caught!"

"…Huh…?"

"He-"

"He's ok." said Hao lazily, "A little shit up… but he's o.k."

"Hao!" yelled Yoh happily, hugging his brother, "Your alright!"

"Yoh," said Horo dimly, "You made it sound as if he was going to _die_ or something…"

Hearing this, Hao felt warm inside for some reason. "…That's because you believe me… don't you…" said Hao, knowing he was right.

Yoh subconsciously hugged Hao tighter, "…_No_…"

Hao smiled. "You thought he was going to kill me, so you went to the guys for help…"

"What happened…?" asked Horo, still not quite sure of what was going on.

"I got caught…" replied Hao, "…Mr Clod… he knows it's me, he saw me… although he _didn't_ see you, Yoh, so that's a relief…" he sighed, happy that his lover was safe.

"Where's Ren?" asked Horo curiously.

"Ren? Why you asking us? He's your bum-chum." Said Hao, resting his chin on Yoh's head.

"You mean he didn't go with you?"

"No." replied Yoh, still hugging the other Asakura.

"Hey, what happened…?" asked Hao, noticing the hurt and fear in Horo's eyes.

"N-Nothing…"

"You guys have another argument?"

Yoh then realized Horo was still in his clothes that he'd worn earlier today. "You're waiting for him to return, aren't you…" said Yoh.

Horo sighed and thought it best to just give them an answer. "He came back earlier to talk, and we had another argument and he stormed out… again… and yes… I'm waiting for him…"

"Need any company…?" asked Yoh thoughtfully.

Horo thought about it for a second, Ren wasn't going to come back any time soon, and he needed something a lot stronger than coffee to keep him awake. Horo opened the door wider and stepped aside, allowing the two to enter.

"So… discover anything interesting…?" asked Horo, not really that interested anymore.

"The sack I saw before has been moved, but Mr Clod came down with _another_ sack, it was different to the one before, and slightly smaller."

"Yoh?" asked Horo, wanting another statement before he made up his mind whether to believe it or not.

Yoh nodded. "Its true, but I don't know if it was Mr Clod, all's I saw was a figure."

"I came face-to-face with the man, it _was _Mr Clod."

"…So what do you propose we do about all this…? Tell someone…?"

Both Yoh and Hao looked at Horo and smiled.

"_Propose…_" mimicked Yoh.

"…That's the kind of word Ren would use…" said Hao, "You really miss him huh."

Horo turned away, "…Whatever…"

"I say we make a plan, and try and find out what's in those sacks once and for all!" said Hao excitedly.

"Ok," said Yoh, "I'll go wake everyone!"

Horo sighed and, after a few minutes of Hao bugging him, agreed to go along with them, but only to keep his mind off Ren… yet he couldn't help but wonder where the hell he was, it wasn't like him to avoid people for this long.

--

After an hour of plotting, the guys had devised a plan to uncover Mr Clod as the murderer he is by seeing what is inside the sacks, then exposing them to the rest of the school.

They worked out that Andy would get the keys…

--

Andy silently slipped into Mr Clods room, watching, listening for any signs if life, before quickly grabbing the keys off the table and running away with them.

--

…then Hao, Yoh, Lee and Horo would go down to the cellar…

--

Andy gave Hao the keys and he unlocked the door, going down into the darkness of the cellar, followed by Yoh, Horo and Lee.

--

… and finally, Ricky will then distract Mr Clod, whilst Andy guards the door.

--

Ricky grinned and went in search for Mr Clod, whilst Andy stood at his post, standing guard at the door. As he stood there, he couldn't help but grin. This was turning out to be quite the adventure.

**Unicorn13564: Hi peeps! So, it is interesting so far? Do you _really_ think Mr Clod is a murdered…? And were the _hell_ is Ren! He's _supposed_ to be shagging Horo! v.v**


	5. In The Depths Of Despair

**Unicorn13564: Wow, I am _so_ gonna get killed for this… o.O**

Chapter 5: In The Depths Of Despair

Hao, Yoh, Horo and Lee neared the sack that was lent against the wall, each footstep that took them closer, made the moment tenser. For each step they took, drew them that much more closer to uncovering the mystery behind the disappearances.

--

Ricky roamed the corridors, searching for Mr Clod. Finally, he found him walking in the direction of the cellar.

"Oh, Mr Clod!" shouted Ricky, panting to make it look as if he's been running. "There… there all over the place!"

"What?"

"_Rats!_ There out to get me!" Ricky clutched Mr Clods' shirt and pulled him closer, whispering into his ear. "There out to _get_ me!"

"I don't have time for your childish games Richard."

Ricky stopped his little act. "It's _Ricky!_" Mr Clod ignored him and carried on walking. "No seriously, it even says _Ricky_ on my birth certificate so _ha!_ Pissed on your bonfire dinnit!" Ricky was surprised when Mr Clod continued to walk, and decided it was time for drastic measures. "THE RATS ARE INVAIDING!" he yelled dramatically, and pounced on the teachers back, claiming he was trying to escape the rats of death. "IT'S THE PLAGUE!" he yelled, yet Mr Clod managed to throw him off.

"See here _Ricky,_" he said, glaring down at the young teen who was sat on the floor, "I have had just about _enough _of you! If you know what's _good_ for you' you'll stay out of my way, _understand!_"

Without waiting for a reply, he turned the corridor to see Andy standing by the cellar door.

--

Hao grabbed the rope that was tied around the entrance of the sack, and was about to pull it when he and the others heard someone yelling about some sort of plague, then someone else, obviously Andy, saying they've broken their leg and need medical attention before they die.

--

Ricky and Andy had done all they could, and still Mr Clod paid no attention to them, and walked down to the cellar.

"Oh shit." Muttered Ricky.

"Ditto." Replied Andy, as they watched Mr Clod walk down into the dark, damp cellar.

--

"_Fools,_" hissed Mr Clod to himself, "Such _fools._" Mr Clod walked over to the sack and peered in, letting a huge, satisfied grin form on his face.

Oblivious to him, four students watched him from their hiding places. Yoh and Hao were back in the shadows like before, whilst Horo was backed up against the wall next to the stairs, and Lee was underneath a blanket, watching through the thin material.

They watched as he dumped some clothes in the sack that he removed from a bag he'd been carrying, clothes that looked familiar… clothes that looked brand new.

Horo couldn't help but whimper as he saw a bright yellow scarf that belonged to Ren.

The suspicious teacher quickly tied the sack up with the rope and threw it over his shoulder, hunching his back slightly, and exited through another door. Moments after he'd left, they guys figured it was safe to come out of hiding.

"There was another door down here…?" asked Hao to no one in particular.

"I never noticed it before…" said Lee, walking up to the tightly sealed metal door.

Yoh sighed. "Guess we'll never find out what's in that sack…"

"No, don't ever say that!" said Hao enthusiastically, "I don't know about you but I shall not rest until I know what is in that sack! I'll find out even if it kills me!"

"…You do that…" said Lee, "As for me, I'm going back to class."

Lee walked up the cellar stairs and into the hallway filled with sunlight.

A few seconds later, the others followed; their mission once again a failure.

--

Horo sat on the bed that belonged to a certain member of the Tao family. He'd told the head teacher that Ren was gone a few hours after he'd vanished, and still, there was no sign of him.

"…Where are you Ren?" he asked, even though he was alone. "Why would you leave me? _Did_ you leave me? Or has something else happened…?" Horo hugged Ren's pillow, holding it close to his body for comfort, as he began to cry, silently praying for someone to find him and hold him, praying for someone to tell him it would be ok… yet no one came… and he knew they never would…

--

"Come Yoh, the bedroom awaits!" grinned Hao evilly, dragging Yoh by his wrist down the corridors at a fast pace.

"Hold on," said Yoh, shaking his wrist free once they were outside their room, "I just need to check on Horo, he wasn't in class today…"

Hao's eyes saddened slightly as he looked to the floor, his smile turning into a frown, "Maybe he just wants to be alone… I know I would if you left me…"

"But Ren _hasn't_ left, he _wouldn't!_" said Yoh, almost hurt that Hao would suggest such a thing.

"…I guess… unless Ren comes back… we'll never know…"

Yoh decided to ignore Hao, and told him to wait in their room whilst he talked to Horo. Hao agreed, and Yoh knocked on the door to Horo and Ren's room; then opened it.

Yoh saw Horo lying on Ren's bed. _'He's sleeping… that's good; I guess I'll come back later…'_ The Asakura was about to close the door when he noticed a pillow on the floor, dotted with a red substance. "…Horo…?" he asked, "Horo, you ok?" Yoh ran beside Horo, quickly noticing the long lines of blood on his arm, and the blooded blade that lay in his limp hand. "Oh Horo!" he said, noticing the lines spelling out the name 'Ren'. "What have you done!" The alarmed teen shook Horo frantically. "Horo, wake up! Don't you leave us! Don't you _fuckin _leave us!"

His heart skipped a beat as the Ainu's eyes flickered open, yet they didn't have the bright blueness they usually had, instead they were dull and lifeless.

"…He's gone isn't he… _Ren_…" said Horo, his eyes showing the pain he was going through.

"No, no he's _not_ gone!" assured Yoh.

"Then were is he? Why can't anyone find him?"

Yoh's eyes widened as Horo raised his hand that clutched a sharp knife and put it against his wrist. "Stop." Said Yoh firmly, stopping the Ainu's hand from moving. "Don't Horo, please don't. You have friends who care about you, friends who will help you get through this! Ren _isn't_ dead! He's just… missing…" Yoh knew he sounded as if he was pleading, and in a way he was, yet still, he couldn't let Horo do this to himself, he couldn't.

"Even so…" said Horo, and pressed the blade against his wrist.

"No!" yelled his friend, pulling the hand that clutched the knife away from his wrist. "So what if Ren _is _dead! I mean,_ look_ at you! Would he really want you to _kill _yourself! And he isn't even dead, so when he _does_ come back and finds out your _gone_, that you've committed _suicide_, he'll blame himself and he'll be _miserable_ for the rest of his life! Is that what you want! To make Ren _suffer_ that badly? Do you _really _hate him that much!"

"…No, I don't want to make him suffer… I love him… its just… I can't stand to live without him Yoh! I _can't!_"

Yoh hugged the crying Ainu, letting him cry into him. "It's ok Horo, were all here for you… _always_…"

**Unicorn13564: Bless! Yoh such a good fwend:) Go on, review and tell me what a bad person I am for making Horo suffer like this… v.v**


	6. Digging Deeper

**Unicorn13564: This chapter has Hao x Yoh in it. X)**

Chapter 6: Digging Deeper

Yoh exited room 09, and entered his own room.

"What took you so long?" asked Hao, "Your not having an _affair_ are you?" he mocked.

Yoh sighed and flopped onto the bed Hao was laid on. "No, Horo… Horo just needed some T.L.C."

**A/N: T.L.C Tender love and care**

"Oh… can I have some…?" asked Hao, leaning over Yoh and grinning down at him.

Yoh looked up at him, his eyes having a mischievous glint in them. "…To tell you the truth, I'm actually kind of tired…"

"Don't tell me the truth…" whined Hao, "Your not _really _tired… your just _rebelling_ because you know I can go on forever."

"Oh, is that so?" challenged Yoh.

"You _know_ it is." He whispered, and started to kiss Yoh's neck.

A thought suddenly came to Yoh, and he pushed Hao off of him, making him go onto his back and for Yoh to be the one leaning over him.

"Ok Hao… but this time I get to do _you._"

Yoh couldn't help but smirk. All the time he'd been with Hao, only once had he ever been on the bottom.

Hao stopped grinning for a moment. "…Does it hurt…? I can't remember…" he asked. Hao frowned as Yoh laughed, "No, I just cry out to turn you on! …But yes, it does hurt, but then doesn't."

"…Ok…" said Hao, still unsure of this.

"Come on Hao, your just _pretending_ you're unsure because you know I can go on _forever_…" whispered Yoh tauntingly, knowing that those were the words Hao had said to him a few moments ago.

"…Ok, I'll do it… but only because I lo-"

Yoh caught Hao in a kiss whilst moving his hands down to try and undo his trousers. The Asakura broke the kiss and stared down at his elder brother. "Hao, where the fuck are your trousers?"

"Well I was waiting for you." Said Hao, and kissed Yoh's neck.

Yoh just shrugged and got off of Hao, allowing him to turn over onto his stomach, before climbing back on top of him again.

"…Are you sure this wont- _AGH!_ _JESUS _YOH! I WASN'T EVEN _READY!_"

Hao gripped the sheets as Yoh pushed further, trying to create a rhythm as he rocked back and forth.

"Pick up the pace Yoh, I know _granny's_ that can move faster than yo- …never mind…" said Hao, realizing the way he'd put that sentence.

Yoh sniggered and moved faster, ramming deeper, trying to satisfy both his needs and Hao's.

"_Yoh,_" cried Hao, gripping the sheets as hard as he could, feeling the need to shout out. "_YOH!_"

The younger of the two understood, and forced himself in as deep and as hard as he could.

"_YOH!_" he yelled desperately, "Do it again Yoh, do it again!"

"Oh _Hao_," moaned Yoh, "Hold on Hao." Yoh again slammed into him, and again, and again.

"Yoh, faster, _harder!"_

The pace quickened as Yoh slammed again and again, giving great pleasure to the Asakura beneath him, until finally, he released. Yoh let out a long, loud, satisfied sound as he did so, collapsing onto Hao's body. "…Now… I'm _really_ tired…" panted Yoh, rolling off of him and laying beside him.

Hao put an arm round Yoh and pulled him closer. "…That… ruled…"

Yoh looked at Hao, then laughed. "Night Hao." He said tiredly, and pulled the covers over the two.

"Mmm…" moaned Hao in reply, yet for some reason, he couldn't sleep. _'…I swear, if I don't find out what's in those sacks soon, I'm gonna drive myself crazy!'_

Despite Hao's claim not to be tired, he eventually followed Yoh, and joined him in the land of nod.

--

_Hao was woken by a loud bang. "Yoh…?" he asked, stretching his arm out to the empty space beside him, "Yoh…? Where are you?"_

"_Hao, help me!" yelled a voice, and the sound of a scuffle could be heard from outside the door._

_The Asakura quickly got out of bed and grabbed a robe, wrapping it tightly around himself to block out the unnatural coldness of the room._

_As he opened the door, he stepped back as the body of his brother fell to his feet, the knife sticking out of his back, and the blood running a river across the floor. "Yoh? YOH!" Hao knelt down and embraced the body of his loved one, "Yoh, can you hear me? Please, don't die!"_

"…_It… It's your fault…"_

_Hao dropped Yoh, "W-what?"_

"…_It's your fault I'm dying… I hate… you…"_

_Tears began to fall as his hand went limp. Hao looked up at the figure standing before him, a maniac grin on his face as he removed the knife from Yoh's back._

"_M-Mr Clod…?" he asked, still not able to see Yoh's killer._

"_No…" said the familiar voice, and entered the room fully, his long brown hair swaying, and his blooded poncho dragging through the river of blood._

_Hao gasped, looking up at the face that was his own, looking deep into his eyes that sparkled with hatred and insanity._

"_Hello Hao," he said evilly, "Why how cruel of you, to kill your own brother… petty…"_

_Hao (evil) raised the knife and brought it down on the other Hao sat before him, ramming it straight through his heart._

--

"No!" yelled Hao, sitting up. His breathing was heavy and his body was covered in sweat. The Asakura glanced down at Yoh, laid peacefully beside him. "…Yoh… your alright…" he sighed in relief, and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, before crawling out of bed, and going up to the clock on the table. "Great, three o'fuckin clock. Bloody brilliant…"

Hao was about to go back to bed when he heard some strange noise coming from outside, a noise that sounded above the raindrops that banged against the window. The long-haired teen moved the curtain to reveal a cold, windy storm that had arisen, and a figure, hunched in the darkness with a spade, digging up the earth. The hole was big and deep, and as soon as the figure had completed his hole, he climbed out, wearing a long black cloak, and threw a large sack in. The figure then began to then burry the sack, covering it with the earth. After a while, there was only the figure, a spade, and a large patch of dirt.

Hao's eyes widened in shock as the figure turned and looked up at him. The Asakura quickly ducked. "Did they see me? How the hell did they manage to just look straight at me? …Do they know who I am…? Oh yeah, of course they do, it's Mr Clod!" Hao slowly peeked through the window, yet there was no one out there, just the patch of dirt were he'd buried the body.

Hao quickly checked the door to see if it was securely locked, then he shook Yoh.

"Yoh! Yoh! Yoh! Yoh! Yo-"

"What!" asked an annoyed Yoh, "Hao, I'm really tired, please, I thought you were already satisfied!"

"I am, but Yoh, I saw him!"

"Saw who?" asked Yoh, still half asleep.

"_Mr Clod! Outside!_ He was _digging!_ He buried the sack Yoh, he buried the _body!"_

Both Hao and Yoh fell silent as a loud knock came at the door.

"Who-"

Hao quickly covered Yoh's mouth as the knock came again, then footsteps could be heard as the mysterious person walked away.

**Unicorn13564: Me so happy with myself! I'm doing great! I'm making progress ppl! XD Oh, just so ya know, that dream Hao had was random so don't stress on it. Lol. Ok, i have some sad news... i wont be able to update until Wednesday. Anyway, till then, bye bye.**


	7. High Spirits And Hyperness

**Unicorn13564: The chapter title says it all folks! Ooooh, dis is long! …For me anywayz… n.n**

Chapter 7: High Spirits And Hyperness

Hao walked lazily down the stairs to the cellar. "I've been down here _way_ to many times…" he mumbled to himself. It was eight in the morning, which meant Yoh would be getting up, along with many others right about now. "It's a good thing I left him that note…" he said out loud. "I just have to know if the sack is down here… maybe Yoh's right… maybe I _am_ making a big deal out of nothing…" Hao hung his head and moaned. "I want my only-shaman world!-Huh?" Hao's eyes lit up as he saw the sack before him. "_Yes!_"

**A/N: You know that cheer people make when their football team has scored a goal, and they cheer because one of them had the potential to kick the ball into the net…? Well the 'yes' Hao made was a lot like that… o.o**

"…Ren…?" he asked pathetically, nearing the sack. "…Oh, wonder what your body looks like after it's been stabbed twenty-odd times…" The Asakura quickly opened the sack and, for the first time in like, _forever_, got to see what was inside it.

Hao collapsed on his knees, looking to the ceiling and glaring at it. "_Why_ God, _why?_" he asked, "_Why_ do you keep _doing _this too me?" He sighed and looked again at all the clothes that were in there. Some looked brand-new, some looked old, but Hao hated it when he saw the label on the inside of the bag saying 'charity'.

"Having fun?" asked a voice from behind.

Hao spun round and saw Yoh lent against the wall. "_Yoh_, you scared the _shit_ out of me!" he snarled.

Yoh just laughed and approached him, wrapping his arms around him. "I know."

"Look," said Hao, pointing his head towards the sack full of clothes, "Charity…"

Yoh let out a relieved sigh and looked at Hao's disappointed expression. "Aww, you really wanted it to be Ren, didn't you."

Hao nodded slowly. "It's so fuckin disappointing."

"…Well, I'm not going to be happy until you're happy, and I _know_ how to make you happy." Yoh smirked and playfully pushed Hao against the wall, then started to trail kisses down his neck. "You know," said Yoh in a low whisper, "This works a lot better when you're naked…"

Hao chuckled and removed his poncho, followed by his trousers and other clothing. "You're so damn sexy when you whisper like that…" said Hao, "…and just what are you planning to do anyway?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Whispered the younger Asakura, and continued to kiss Hao's neck, eventually moving down his body until he was where he wanted to be.

Hao let out a soft, pleasurable moan as Yoh ran his tongue along his member; then put it into his mouth. "Yoh… please…" he begged as Yoh ceased the moving of the tongue, "…Don't torment me…"

Yoh complied with his brothers' request and began to suck whilst running the tip of his fingers along Hao's abdomen.

Hao shivered once more and let out another moan. "_Yoh_…" he said, sounding pleased, "…Yoh, this feels so good…"

Hao felt himself about to release, when he noticed a figure sat on the stairs, watching them.

Hao immediately pulled himself out of Yoh's mouth, turning his back to both Yoh and the figure, releasing all over the floor.

"Hao, what's wrong?" asked Yoh, feeling offended.

"What's _wrong?_" he asked, "There's someone _watching_ us, _that's_ what's wrong!" he yelled, and quickly gathered his clothes and began to get changed.

Yoh turned to see a figure sat on the stairs. "…Hello…?" he called, still not able to see who it was. Yoh sighed as he saw their face. "Ricky, do you get _pleasure_ from watching me give Hao a blow job, or are you here for a _reason?_"

"Pleasure." He replied, "Why'd you stop anyway? I wanted to see where that was going."

Ricky cried out in pain as one of Hao's shoes collided with his head. "You bastard! I was _happy!_ Why'd you have to spoil it!"

The teen rubbed his head harshly, "Hao, did anyone ever tell you your shoes are like lego blocks…?"

"…Quite frequently actually…" sighed Hao, "But _still_, why, for Pete's sake _why,_ would you be _sat_ their, watching your two friends have _sexual contact!_ Something tells me the toilet and shower incident was _no_ 'incident!'" hissed Hao.

"…Well… actually…" Ricky began to laugh nervously, "I was kinda wondering what gay people do in their spare time, so I followed Yoh down here because I knew for a fact that this is were you'd be…"

"SICK BASTARD!" yelled Hao.

"Hey, you two should be thanking me!"

"How so?"

"If it wasn't for _me,_ Craig Johnson and Nathan Orrington would have walked down here, then what would you have done, _huh?_"

Both Hao and Yoh sighed. "_Yooh_…" whined Hao, "Can I have my only-shaman world now?"

Yoh smiled and took Hao by the hand, walking up the stairs. "Believe me," he said, "If I didn't care so much about the human-race, I'd say go for it."

--

"So, there were only clothes in the sack?" asked Andy, also disappointed.

"Yeah, but Hao's happy anyway, Yoh gave him a- _augh, the pain!_" Ricky crouched down on the floor and glared up at Hao who had just jabbed him rather hard in the stomach. "Hao got his- _augh! Fuckin bastard_- cock out to Yoh- _augh! _Ok, I'm done… no morepai_-augh!_"

"…Hao… you can stop kicking him now…" said Andy quietly.

"Yeah, you're gonna cripple the poor ass-wipe if you carry on this way" agreed Lee.

Ricky grabbed Hao's foot and twisted it, sending Hao to the floor. "Ha, haaa! You fuckin psychopath!" said Ricky proudly, yet regretted it when Hao rose to his feet also, and rammed Ricky into the wall, squashing him. "Can't breath, can't _breath!_"

"And your point is…?" asked Hao.

"The point is I can't fuckin breath! What are you, _thick!_"

"Hey, shouldn't you kids be in class?" asked a teacher sternly.

Hao stopped crushing Ricky and let him drop to the floor. "Umm… well… you see…"

"Yes?"

"I was getting bullied Sir." Said Ricky, glaring at Hao with a smirk.

"Bullied? By who?"

"By Hao, Sir. He wouldn't let me pass."

"_What!_ Ricky you _asshole!_ Stop lying!"

"Ah-he-hem!" said the teacher, "Hao, I am appalled by your language."

"But… But… RICKY WAS TRYING TO _RAPE_ MY BROTHER! SO YOU SEE, SIR, I _HAD_ TO STEP IN! HE HAD HIM BACKED UP AGAINST THE WALL N'EVERYTHING!"

The teacher just sighed. "Look, I'm getting to old for your little games, so go to class and I will forget I ever met either of you, understand?"

They both nodded and walked off to class after realizing Yoh, Andy and Lee had fled when they saw the teacher coming.

"Traitors." Muttered Ricky.

"Ditto." Agreed Hao, and they entered the classroom.

--

'I do wish Ricky hadn't watched us…' said the note Hao passed to Yoh.

'I know, I could tell you were enjoying it.' Replied Yoh.

'We should continue you know, it's only fair.'

'Yes, but the moment is gone, so no. Blame Ricky.'

'I will, I'll mug him later.'

'You do that Hao.'

'K.'

'Ass-hole'.

'That was Ricky, he took the note off me.'

'Ricky you ass.'

'L'

'Fuck you bitch!'

'Ricky, at least let me finish my sentence! Love you Hao.'

'Anno, love you too.'

':)'

'Awww, get a room… or a cellar…'

'Ricky, go away.'

'Yes Ricky, find a horse and screw it.'

'I can't, but I'd settle for you any day Hao.'

'Hao's mine!'

'Sorry, I'm with Yoh. Screw Horo, he looks lonely.'

'Poor Horo.'

'Hey!'

'I meant poor as in I feel sorry for him because Ren is gone.'

'See, not everything is about sex you know.'

'Hao, I had to tell you that every night before we went to sleep for a month.'

'Yeah Hao, you rabbit!'

'Ricky, go fuck a horse.'

'Wow, go Yoh!'

"Either put the note away or I will read it out."

Hao passed it to Yoh, who passed it to Ricky, who grinned and passed it to the teacher. "Read it out."

"RICKY!" yelled both Hao and Yoh in disbelief.

All three sat there as the teacher red the note aloud, making sickening faces and tutting most of the way through it.

Yoh looked across the room at Horo, who glared across at all three of them. "I can cope just _fine_ without Ren you know." He said coldly.

"…Sorry Horo…" apologized Yoh sincerely, beginning to feel guilty.

"Hey, Horo you ass, quit making Yoh all depressed!"

"Fuck off Hao." Hissed the Ainu. "I've had enough shit from you for one day."

"…But… I didn't _do_ anything to you today… at least I don't _think_ I did…"

"Just fuck off."

"Right, Yoh, Hao and Ricky will be staying for a detention, along with Horo for his choice of words. Anyone else want to join them?"

Andy and Lee exchanged glances before raising their hands and saying they do.

"Very well, your fate is sealed."

"MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" laughed Ricky. "…Sorry, couldn't resist…"

--

The teacher paced around, staring at them individually whilst he spoke. "Your detention will last for half an hour, and half an hour exactly. Afterwards, you will be sent back to your rooms where you will continue your daily so-called life. If there is anyone who wishes to prat about and make their detention an hour," he said whilst glancing from Hao to Ricky, "then they may do so, but keep in mind the consequences. I believe you all know of my camera I had installed in here after your first detention with me."

**A/N: They had him in the first one and got a detention… and pissed about as usual…**

"Dude, that was one of the _best_ detentions _ever!_" said Ricky excitedly.

"…Well Ricky, if you enjoyed it that much, good for you." He said, before leaving the room.

Five minutes of silence had passed, when Hao decided to sit next to Yoh. "Hello." He smiled.

"Hi." Said Ricky, replying, even though Hao knew he was talking to Yoh.

"Fuck off Ricky; I was talking to my Yoh."

"And I was talking to my _doormat._"

"What the fuck you talking about, I'm no doormat- Yoh, am I a doormat?"

"No," said Yoh carelessly, "You're not a doormat."

"See, I'm not a doormat." Said Hao, and shoved Ricky's shoulder.

"Oh, you wonna piece of me?" asked Ricky, shoving Hao back, "Well bring it on, _bitch._"

"_Please,_" mumbled Andy, "You're _embarrassing._"

"No, I wonna see what Hao has." Said Ricky challengingly.

"Well come on then." Said Hao, and the two moved to the front of the room, preparing themselves for a fight.

Andy, Lee and Yoh stood there, watching, waiting for someone to make the first move, the suspense killing them.

"...See, told you they'd just sit back and watch." Said Ricky, relaxing his arms.

"Yeah, I thought they would." Said Hao, and the two walked back to their seats.

"W-W-What? No fighting!" asked a disappointed Andy.

"As if we would." Sighed Hao.

"Yeah, were too good a friend to fight…"

"..Hey…" said Lee, sitting next to Horo, "You ok?" Horo remained silent as everyone stopped talking and focused their attention on him. Lee looked around. "Hey will ya stop _staring_, ya freakin him out!"

"…I need to be alone…" muttered Horo, and got up to leave the room.

"No, wait, you'll get an hours-" Lee grabbed Horo's arm and quickly let go. "…Horo…?" he asked, staring wide-eyes at the name 'Ren' that had been harshly carved into his arm. "…Why…? Why would you do this to yourself…?"

"Because Ren's gone…" Horo's tone turned from quiet and soft, to harsh and nasty; "He's gone and he's _never_ coming back-" The Ainu staggered back as Lee's fist collided with his cheek.

"…If you _truly _believe he's gone, that he _abandoned_ you… then you don't know who Ren _is." _Lee kindly held out a hand for Horo to grab, which he did, and pulled himself up. "…Sorry for the punch by the way," he apologized as he watched Horo rub his cheek, "but you really needed it."

"…I know…" he said, "I understand, and thanks… I was beginning to feel as if Ren had deserted me, but you reminded me that he's _not_ the type of person who flees after an argument."

"Yeah, he's the type of person that _starts_ it." laughed Andy.

Horo chuckled a little. _'They're right. Ren isn't the type of person who would leave me. Fact is, I'm afraid to be alone… only I'm not alone. As long as I hold my head up high, and have my friends by my side, its impossible to be alone. Ren will come back to me, I know he will.'_

"In honour of Horo's old self returning… have a pencil." Grinned Hao, and flung one across the room at Lee.

Lee picked up a ruler from Horo's desk and batted it across the room, laughing as it hit Andy in the back of the head.

"Uhh… Andy, what ya doin…?" asked Ricky and Hao curiously, walking up to the young teen who was sat next to a plant pot, fiddling around with something.

"Making sure we have a little privacy." He replied, and showed the two the now snipped wires that led to a now switched off camera.

"Cool." Grinned Ricky.

"Oh, Yoh, lets play a game!" said Hao, jumping over a chair and running up to Yoh, tugging on his sleeve.

"…"

"Come on Yoh, they can play too!"

"Cool, what game is it?" asked Ricky.

"Truth or dare!"

"Yes, I love this game!" cried Ricky happily.

Both Yoh and Horo sighed. "I hate this game."

"What? Why?" asked Hao.

"Why? _Why?_ Because everyone gets _totally _out of control, that's why. Dares become rude and disgusting, and if you choose truth to avoid it, you end up _stripping _to actually prove you're a _male!_" said Yoh.

"Ok, we'll play it in a different way." Said Hao.

"A different way…?" asked Horo, wondering what Hao had in mind.

"Yeah, we all right dares and some of them will have a gap in them. Like for example, kiss ------ on the lips, and there will be a pile of paper with all out names on. Sound fair?"

"…Whatever…" mumbled Horo and Yoh.

--

"Ok, now that everything's set up, let us begin! It goes me, Yoh, Ricky, Andy, Horo then Lee, k?"

"K." replied everyone.

Hao put his hand into a small box which they put all the dares in and rummaged round, before pulling out a dare and reading it aloud.

"Strip in a sexy way."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" grinned Yoh. Hao knew for a fact it was Yoh's dare, and that he'd hoped Hao would get it. He had requested him to strip in a sexy way many times before, yet for some reason Hao had refused.

"Fine, you win." Said Hao, and rose to his feet.

"Dude, do we actually have to watch this…?" asked Horo.

"Dunno bout you, but I'm only watching till he gets down to his undies." Said Andy, and watched as the amusement began.

First, Hao removed his poncho, pulling it over his head and swinging it around, before flinging it at Ricky. Yoh laughed as he did a sexy dance, even though there wasn't any music, and grinned as Hao started to dance around him, shaking his ass in front of his face.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" muttered Lee.

Hao then pulled his pants down, and eventually removed them. He grabbed the bottom of the trousers legs and swung the crotch part around Yoh's neck, pulling him towards him and kissing him heatedly. Yoh grinned into the kiss and started to remove Hao's undies.

"Look away people, it's about to get real gay in here!" warned Ricky, and turned his back on the two, along with Horo, Andy and Lee.

Yoh pulled his brothers undies down to his ankles and Hao stepped out of them. The eldest of the two broke the kiss. "Oh Ricky…" he sang, "_Watch out!_" he yelled, and gagged him with his undies.

Hao laughed his head off as Ricky squirmed, trying to remove the wretched undies from hell of his face, yet at the same time trying not to breath.

"Let him go Hao…" sighed Horo, watching as Hao let Ricky drop to the floor, then removed his undies, putting them back on.

"Ew." Said Andy in disgust, "Mank!"

After a few minutes, Hao was once again fully clothed. "Now, Yoh's turn to pick out a dare… or truth… whatever…"

Yoh placed his hand in the box and removed a slip of paper. "…Give a French kiss, and make it look good." Yoh sighed. It was a good thing they all agreed to go through with every truth or dare they had. Yoh rummaged through the box, everyone apart from Hao, hoping it wasn't them. "…_Ricky!_" moaned Yoh, sticking out his tongue to show that the thought was sickening.

"Duude, no waaay!" Ricky cried pathetically.

"Ricky, we all agreed to go through with every truth or dare we got, now be a man and let Yoh kiss you." Said Andy, pushing Ricky towards Yoh.

"Take it this was your fuckin dare." Hissed Ricky. Andy only grinned to confirm it.

Ricky hesitated as Yoh crawled up to him, "…Boo!" he said mockingly.

"Har, har, very fu-"

Ricky was taken by surprise as Yoh forced their lips together, and grabbed a hand-full of his hair to hold his head still, stopping him from moving away. Ricky's heart started to pound as Yoh slid his tongue into his mouth, gently massaging his tongue. Everyone howled with laughter as Ricky let out a soft, pleasurable moan, relaxing slightly. After lacking oxygen, Yoh parted with him. "There, wasn't so bad now, was it?" asked Yoh.

"And Hao gets _that _every day!"

"Well, Yoh does learn from the best." Said Hao.

"True, I did actually learn from him." Confessed Yoh.

"Ok," said Ricky, sticking his hand into the box, "…and my dare is… make pleasurable moans to… Horo… ok, I can live with that." He shrugged, noticing it wasn't as bad as the other dares.

Horo hung his head and sighed. "Why me?" he asked as Ricky began to moan.

"Oh _Horo…_" he began quietly, yet started to get louder. "Oh _Horo!_ Yes! _Yes_ Horo! Oh God, _yes! _Your so fuckin sexy, Horo! _Horo!_ Oh-"

"Can you stop that please?" asked the Ainu, tolerating the torture all he could.

"Ok." Said Ricky, feeling the awkwardness of it all. "Oh Andy…" sang Ricky, "Your turn."

"Well if I must…" he said, and pulled out a dare from the box, then a name. "Ok… I have to… touch Lee's dick…" Andy sat there, reading the words over and over again. "…WHAT THE FUCK! NO _WAY_ AM I TOUCHING SOMEONES DICK!"

"…If it helps you can close your eyes…" suggested Yoh.

"Besides, if you don't do it, you'll be recognized as a puff." Grinned Hao.

"But if I do I'll be recognized as pure fuckin _gay!_"

"No one's gonna know ya know. What happens in this room is _never_ to leave here… right Hao?" said Horo, glaring at the Asakura.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said carelessly.

Andy cringed at the sickening thought. "…F-Fine!" he said disgustedly, "But we have to do it in the corner over there, _away_ from everyone else!"

"Fair enough." Shrugged Yoh, "Lee, tell us if he chickens out, k?"

"Ok." He replied, before dragging Andy off into one of the four corners of the room.

Andy clamped his eyes shut as he listened to Lee unzipping his pants. _'This is so… Yuk!' _he thought miserably, and stretched out his hand until he came into contact with something, then jerked it away.

"Uhhh, dude, that was my trousers…" said Lee flatly. "Stretch out again." Andy did so and followed Lee's instructions. "Go to the left a little, forward, forward, right a little- stop… now forwards… dude, go forwards and its there…"

"How can you be _ok _with this!" he asked, still having his eyes shut. "Doesn't it _bother_ you!"

"No, not really… look, I'll make it easier…"

"Huh-" Andy jerked back and his eyes shot open as something entered his mouth. "YOU BASTARD!" he yelled, removing the sausage from his mouth and chucking it at Lee- who was- like everyone else- laughing hysterically. "I THOUGHT IT WAS YOUR- YOUR- OH I CANT EVEN _SAY_ IT!"

"You are so thick!" he laughed, "As if I would let _you_ touch my dick, you'd probably _infect _it or something! Besides, I didn't even get it out; I only unzipped my pants then zipped them back up. As if I could actually reach my dick up that high anyway, I'd have to be stood on a chair, or you'd have to be sat down!"

"In case your wondering, on the slip of paper, the dare was that you had to make someone believe they were either touching your dick, or doing something else with it. You weren't allowed to read that part out though." Laughed Horo.

"Take it that was your dare then." Said Ricky, high-fiving the Ainu.

"Yup, didn't expect that did ya."

"…Sick fuck…" mumbled Andy, and sat back in the group, along with Lee.

"Ok… I have too… what!" asked Horo, reading his dare. "Why is it always _dares_ anyway? Isn't the game called _truth_ or dare? Not _dare!_"

"…So your being a puff and backing out…?" asked Hao.

Horo sighed, "No…" and passed red the dare out. "Stand naked whilst people whip you with clothing and shit."

Everyone stared at Ricky. "You are _so_ a gay boy." Said Hao.

"I'm not fuckin gay! I'm straight! _Really!_"

"Yeah, whatever gay boy…" said Horo, and began to remove his clothing. "…Must I really _expose_ myself to you guys…?" he asked when he had removed all clothing but his boxers.

"…No…" said Yoh, "You can keep them on."

"But Yoh, being _naked_ is part of the dare!" said Hao, hoping his brother would understand.

"I know, but in Horo's case, you can make an exception… _right_…?" asked Yoh pleadingly, planting a kiss on Hao's cheek.

"…Ok…" agreed Hao, and kissed Yoh aggressively.

"Dudes, _please!_" begged Ricky, "That's gonna lead some place I don't want it too!"

The twins parted and Hao chuckled. "Sorry Ricky, wasn't turning you on was it?"

"Hell no!"

Horo sighed. "Can we get this over with?" he asked, embarrassed and uncomfortable about the whole situation.

"Ok." Said Ricky, and grabbed Horo's shirt, twirling it up and making it tight, then whipping it at Horo's leg. "…Didn't hurt…" he said bravely. Ricky did it again on his thy. "Didn't hurt." Ricky grinned evilly and whipped his crotch, making his hands instantly cover it as he staggered back slightly. "…Asshole…" he said as it stopped stinging.

Hao took the t-shirt off Ricky and whipped Horo's stomach, then nipple, then ear. "You fuckin twat; that hurt!" he said, putting his hands over his nipples.

"Can we- _ow_- stop this n-_ow_- now?" he asked, using his arms to try and cover his body whilst they whipped him with his clothing.

"Fine." Said Hao, and whipped him one last time before throwing him his t-shirt.

Horo quickly got dressed, and finally, it was down to the last dare. Lee pulled out the last remaining piece of paper. "Pretend to have sex with a chair…? …Ok…" he said, determined to keep his cool.

Lee held a chair close to his body, then positioned himself and the chair so that he was comfy, and finally, began to rock, making moans and murmurs of pleasure.

"First time I've seen a guy do it with their pants on." Said Hao.

Lee dropped the chair. "No fuckin way."

"I know, just teasing." He laughed.

Lee sighed and continued his dare, closing his eyes and moaning. "_Oh_, _yeah _baby, come on, that's right… oh _yeah_, you know how daddy likes it… _ohhh-_"

Lee dropped the chair immediately as he saw the horrified teacher stood watching him. He looked around to see everyone back in their usual seats, all trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"What in heavens name is going on Lee!" asked the teacher, his voice having a lot of concern in it.

"Well, I, uh, I, uh, I… uh… I…?"

"He's been acting really weird lately," said Hao, "Lee is… well he's been _flirting _round me lately and I guess I just thought he was lonely, but _never _did I imagine he would try and fuck a _chair_…"

Lee glared at Hao. "What? You told me to do this! We were playing truth or dare!" he insisted.

"…Uhh, Lee… we were simply discussing what we have done wrong to deserve this detention…" said Andy. "Not once did we say 'Lee, go fuck a chair'."

"B-B-B… Horo! You tell him! Tell Sir that we were playing dares!" he said despiratly.

"…Did you fall asleep or something and _imagine_ we were playing truth or dare…?" asked Horo blankly, "Lee, are you feeling ok…? You look a little pale."

"Ok, the rest of you can go," said the teacher, "Lee, I would like a word with you…"

"Aw come on! This is so unfair guys!" he said in disbelief as they all walked past him. "Guys!"

"If it helps, I found these in his pocket…" said Hao, and gave the teacher a small box labelled: Viagra.

"Oh my God Hao! Were the fuck did you get that!" he asked, amazed that Hao had such a thing. Lee turned to the teacher and looked at him pleadingly. "Please don't tell me you actually believe this shit?"

"…Well, I _do_ have proof, and I only _ever_ look towards the facts… and the facts are you were doing _something_ to that chair…"

"Ok, ok. So let's just say I _was_; what would the punishment be…?"

"Well that all depends on whether you fess up or not doesn't it."

Lee sighed. "Ok, fine. I _was_ raping the chair… but that was only because… I get lonely and… and I'm still a _virgin_ man! Do you know how _painful_ it is, knowing you've be never done it before! I would use my Barbie's, but their legs broke and they are of no use to me now… _please_ Sir… don't tell anyone… _please!_" he begged pathetically.

"Uh… Lee, you're a young man," he replied, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I believe that when the time is right, you shall loose your virginity… until then, do try to keep yourself under control…" he advised.

"…So can I go…?" The teacher nodded and Lee sped off down the corridors, but before he could reach his room, he ran past the boys toilets, only to slip and smack his head on the wet floor. "What the fuck…?" he asked, holding his head.

Lee curiously entered the boys toilets, only to be walking in a large puddle that had formed on the floor. He looked around and the taps were running on full blast, and, due to the overflowing sink, he could tell the sink was blocked with toilet roll.

Lee jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Lee Hyson" said a stern voice, "My my, this isn't like you… oh well, it's a detention for you." Said the voice, and, after the teacher had turned the taps off and unblocked the sink, they dragged Lee to their room for a detention.

--

"Hey Ricky, were you been?" asked Hao as Ricky came walking up to them.

"Oh, got bored so I flooded the toilets…" he answered casually. "Oh." Came Hao's reply.

Everyone was stood outside Horo's room (minus Lee). "…I didn't know when I should show you this… but I guess now's a good time..." Yoh said sadly, and handed Horo the paper. "It came out yesterday, I found it on a teachers desk and thought you should see it."

Horo's eyes quickly became teary, and he uttered the word 'thanks', before dropping the paper on the floor and disappearing into his room, closing the door shut behind him.

Everyone looked down at the front page. "Wow," said Andy, "That's a tough thing to accept…" he said, staring down at the paper. For on the front page was a picture of Ren, and above that picture, printed in black ink, was the words 'Young Teen Missing'.

"It's a good thing he didn't read the bottom…" said Yoh, and stared down at the words 'presumed dead.'

**Unicorn13564: Yay, I got to update before Wednesday! XD Oh joy! Oh, poor Ren… v.v Poor Horo too… and poor Lee… REVIEW! **


	8. Appearances

**Unicorn13564: See Nirah, I updated! (cheers) So no hurting Horo! Blah! And update on Pen-pals damn you! XP**

Chapter 8: Appearances

Hao walked into the Science room that belonged to Mr Clod.

"What is it?" he asked, keeping his eyes fixed on the paper before him.

"It's me, Hao." Mr Clod looked up as he neared his desk. "What do you want? Come to accuse me of more things?"

"No, I actually came here to apologize for my behaviour… you see… I kinda had it in my head that you were killing of students…" laughed Hao nervously. "Well, you cant really blame me, I mean, you _were_ digging and stuff- which I still don't get by the way- but I saw the clothes in the cellar that were being donated to charity… and… well, sorry… plus that room in the cellar _really_ built up the tension…"

Hao laughed again nervously_. 'I can't believe I was so wrong about all this, I was so sure he was a killer! …But the facts speak for themselves, he was just donating some clothes to charity, and people were just off sick… and if he did kill Ren, then why would he be ok with the publicity of Ren missing? It just doesn't fit… Sure I'm still a bit weary of him, but Yoh always says to give people the benefit of the doubt, so that's what I'm gonna do.'_

Mr Clod put away his paper and rose from his chair. "Perhaps, to avoid further suspicion, you would like to see what is in that room?"

--

The long-haired Asakura watched as the big metal door opened, allowing the two to step inside.

The walls were all scratched and rusty, and metal chains, along with other tools lay around the rather large room. The room also had a long, solid metal rectangle that was in the middle of the room, rusty like the walls.

"…Funny…" said Hao, his eyes fixed on the redness that was scattered all over the walls and the large metal rectangle. "…that paint… almost look like…"

"_Blood?_ Yes, I suppose it does doesn't it."

"You know, if you ever were a killer, you'd never guess it was you." Said Hao, his heart beginning to race as the slight fear of danger took over him.

"Well you know what they say about appearances…"

Hao spun round as he heard the door lock, and the eyes of an insane man meet his. "Fuck… you really did kill someone…" he said in disbelief, backing away as Mr Clod moved closer.

"Yes, a young boy who was becoming a nuisance to me, always moaning about some annoying boy pulling pranks on him…"

"REN!" The man laughed wickedly and pulled out a long black chain, much like the ones that surrounded him.

"Oh bollocks. _HELP!_" he yelled, backing away faster, "_HELLO!_ LOCKED IN HERE WITH A PSYCHO- WILL SOMEBODY _FUCKIN_ HELP ME!" he yelled, rather pissed off that no one came.

Hao yelled and yelled, but it was no use, the cellar door was way too thick and he was in another room beyond the cellar… there was little hope now.

--

Yoh sat at his desk next to Ricky, breathing lightly as he slept. Suddenly his eyes shot open as he shouted 'Hao', startling Ricky and some other people.

"Dude, what the hell's your problem…?" asked Ricky, putting his hand where his heart is to symbolise that Yoh had scared the shit out of him.

Yoh ignored Ricky's question and, in his mind, images began to flash as he began to finally figure out the mystery.

_--_

'_The missing people…'_

_--_

"_But look, Pete was absent and now Jerry is too…"_

_--_

'…_the sack…'_

_--_

'_Wow!' thought Hao, feeling his heart rate increase as he began to panic. His eyes fixed on the large sack that was tied up and slammed against the wall… a large sack that was big enough to hold a body… 'T-That things massive! …Wonder who it is…'_

_--_

'…_the clothes…'_

_--_

_Hao collapsed on his knees, looking to the ceiling and glaring at it. "Why God, why?" he asked, "Why do you keep doing this too me?" He sighed and looked again at all the clothes that were in there. Some looked brand-new, some looked old, but Hao hated it when he saw the label on the inside of the bag saying 'charity'._

_--_

'…_the shifty eyes…'_

_--_

_Yoh glanced at Mr Clod, his eyes all shifty and alert._

_--_

'…_the other room…'_

_--_

"_There was another door down here…?" asked Hao to no one in particular._

_--_

'…_and the digging…'_

_--_

_The long-haired teen moved the curtain to reveal a cold, windy storm that had arisen, and a figure, hunched in the darkness with a spade, digging up the earth._

--

Yoh's mind swirled with answers as he put the puzzle into place. _'The bag to put the body in… the clothes to destroy… and shifty eyes of a murderer… the room in the cellar to store the decaying bodies… and the digging in the night to dispose of them…'_

Ricky yelped in surprise as Yoh quickly leaped out of his seat and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him out of class.

"Yoh," he said, still being pulled along by him. "_One,_ you're a lot stronger than you look, and _two,_ what the fuck is going on!"

The Asakura dragged him round a corner and released him. "Hao, he went to see Mr Clod, right?" he asked in a panicked tone.

"Yeah, but he only went to apologize…"

"Shit…" he muttered, "Ricky, go get the guys, and come down to the cellar, I'll fill you in when you get there."

"But Yoh-"

"Just do it." He ordered, before running off towards the cellar.

--

Yoh entered the dark, damp cellar and turned the small light on, allowing the bulb to light up.

He gasped as he heard faint cries for help from behind the door.

"Hao!" he yelled, going up to the solid door and banging on it. "_Hao!_" he yelled, his cries more desperate now.

"Yoh!" gasped the voice, "Yoh help me! Yoh! No! _Yoh!_"

He cried as he heard the rattle of a chain, and sound of a struggle… then… silence…

**Unicorn13564: Holy fuck, he's a psycho! HAO, NO!**


	9. An Unlikely Band Of Hero’s

**Unicorn13564: (cowers) I dunno why everyone's so mad at me o.o (looks at all the reviewers with murder weapons) (cries) I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE, FORGIVE MEEEEEE! –And what the hell's with all the Horo abuse? He's innocent I tell you, innocent! (guards Horo with a shot gun) YOU'LL NEVER TAKE HIM ALIVE! BUWHAHAHAHAAAAA! Anyway, bout this chapter, dunno what you guys will think of it, but to me its kinda a disappointment coz… well basically I think its shit and I move way to fast, if you get what I mean… sorry bout that but I don't know what else to do about it and your all dieing for an update so I'll update it as it is…**

Chapter 9: An Unlikely Band Of Hero's

Yoh pounded on the door with his fists, not caring whether they bled or not, for he would kill Mr Clod if he hurt Hao. "Open up you fuckin bastard! Open up!" he yelled, and, to his surprise, the door opened.

Yoh pushed past Mr Clod and ran beside his lovers' body that lay limply on the floor. Seeing Hao like this, seeing him so still made him cry even more. The Asakura was so traumatized by the sight of his brother that he didn't notice the cruel man behind him pick up another chain and inch closer, until it was tightly wrapped around his throat, sealing off the oxygen as it had done Hao's.

Suddenly the door burst open again and Horo dived on the man, knocking both him and Yoh to the ground.

Yoh lay there choking as he regained the oxygen he'd lost, then held his throat as he began to breath normally again.

Andy and Lee came dashing in, along with Ricky. Both Andy and Lee dragged Horo off of Mr Clod as he clung to his back, pummelling him with his fists and yelling insults at him, hell, he was even crying!

The man slowly rose to his feet and grabbed the chain again, and wrapped it around his newest victim. Andy panicked slightly as he tried to yank the chain from his neck, but thought clearly and ran backwards, causing the teacher to get rammed into the wall, escaping the clutches of the man and his weapon.

Lee ran beside Yoh and Hao to see if they were ok. His heart sank as he watched Yoh kissed Hao on the head and told him he loved him.

Despite everything that was happening already, everything became even more deadly as Mr Clod removed a penknife from his pocket, causing Horo and Andy to step back in alarm as he jabbed the air threateningly.

Rick- _being the stupid ass that he is_- decided to play the hero, and ran after Mr Clod as he chose to make a break for it, only to feel the cold blade of the knife slide into him, allowing blood to escape his body and gush out onto the floor.

Mr Clod let Ricky fall to the floor as the puddle of blood began to spread, and he ran out of the room, eager to make his escape.

Confusion filled the room as they heard him shout 'stay away'.

Horo ran out to find out what was going on, only to find a Tao standing there, his Kwan-dao pointing at the mans throat.

"REN!" Horo ran up to Ren and wrapped his arms around him, being able to hold his lover once more made his spirit soar.

"What the hell's going on!" asked Ren.

"I thought you were dead!" cried Horo.

"What…?" he replied blankly.

"He's a murderer and you disappeared… I thought he'd killed you Ren, I really did!" The very thought of it made Horo's eyes water.

Ren sighed and began to explain himself. "I was storming down the corridors mumbling insults about you when a teacher told me I had a phone call waiting in the office and it was Jinni, she told me Jun was in hospital so I immediately went to see her, it was an emergency so I just ran out. I didn't think anyone would miss me, and I thought you would cover for me, but I take it you didn't since my face was on the front of the paper and I was presumed dead!"

"What?" asked the Ainu, not remembering anything about Ren being presumed dead.

"Oh for god sake Horo, don't you read at all-"

Horo couldn't resist, and kissed Ren, yet was hurt when he pushed him away. "Is that all you can think about? If I'm busy kissing you, then this so called _murderer_ can escape, so keep yourself under control damn it!" he hissed.

--

Andy observed Ricky's injury, the blood slowly ceasing to gush out, and the knife not too far into his gut to cause any server damage.

"Fuck, will I ever piss again doctor?"

Andy laughed nervously. "I dunno… but it doesn't look too deep, and you seem your natural immature self, so-"

"How bout Hao? Is he ok?"

Andy turned his head and looked at Lee and the sobbing Yoh, in hopes that Hao was alright, yet he could tell by Yoh's tears, Hao was gone.

Andy turned back to Ricky and shook his head, trying to hold back the tears. Yoh, however, was having a breakdown.

"Hao, no, you can't go! You can't leave me, I won't let you!" he sobbed, scooping Hao's body up in his arms and hugging him, shaking mentally from crying.

"…S-Shh, don't c-cry Yoh…" choked a voice in a whisper.

Yoh's heart pounded as he stared down into Hao's eyes. "H-Hao!" he asked, wondering whether he was dreaming. Hao smiled weakly, yet smiled all the same. He slowly raised his hand to Yoh's face, stroking it softly. "…It's ok…" he whispered, still smiling. Yoh held Hao's hand in place after realizing he was struggling to keep it there himself.

"I thought I'd lost you!" said Yoh, coming close to tears once more.

Hao kept smiling, before letting his hand hit the floor, and closing his eyes.

"HAO!" yelled Yoh, his eyes wide with fear.

"Hey, it's alright." Said Lee, rubbing Yoh's back to try and comfort him, "He just blacked out, probably from the struggle and lack of oxygen, but other than that…" Lee turned to Ricky and smiled. "…he'll be fine."

Lee left the Asakura's sides and walked over and knelt beside Ricky and Andy. "So… how are ya?" he asked.

"Well, apart from the hole in my gut and the loss of huge amounts of blood… I'm fine, you?"

"Been better." Admitted Lee.

Andy sighed. "I told you, it's not that big a deal. You'll need stitches and be in hospital for a while, but that's it."

"_Hell-o_, I am surrounded in my own blood, and the pain is… what's another word for painful…?" asked Ricky.

"Excruciating…?" suggested Lee.

"Yeah, it's _excruciating!"_

"So why aren't you screaming in agony then?" asked Lee.

"Because I am a _man,_ I don't _scream._" He said in a manly voice, "…Anyone see were that psycho dude went…?"

Andy poked his head out of the door to see Ren, his Kwan-dao pointing at the man, whilst listening to Horo ranting on about what's been going on.

"Ren… you're alive!" asked Andy, amazed.

"Yes, well sorry to disappoint." Ren sighed, and surprised Horo when he yanked him forward and kissed him. "Forgive me for being such an asshole yet?"

"Dude, of course I do! Now come here and have gay sex with me!" Yelled Ricky, obviously hearing the conversation.

Both Horo and Ren sighed. "Dude! That was my line!" Complained Horo.

"Hey guys…" said Lee, wondering through the door, "Hao woke up again, and said Mr Clod said he'd killed Ren… then the puff decided to black out again…"

Everyone stared questioningly at Mr Clod.

"I told him I killed some annoying boy; then he said 'Ren' and I laughed, it's not my fault if the idiot jumps to conclusions."

Everyone listened as the sound of sirens in the distant could be heard.

"…You called the _police_…!" asked Andy to Ricky.

"Well call me stupid but I thought something _major_ was going down so I ran to the office and told them to call an ambulance and the police… after telling them Hao had been raped and suffered internal bleeding of course."

--

"We are live outside an all boy's boarding school, where seven students have joined forces and have proven that a teacher known as Mr Clod was the _killer_ of three students. Their bodies were stored in a room beyond the school cellar, and in the dead of night, Mr Clod would sneak out and _burry_ the bodies on school grounds. Look, here is Mr Clod now- tell me, what is your reason for this _repulsive_ behaviour?"

The reporter quickly put the microphone to the mans' mouth as he was being dragged away towards a police van by two officers. "Just you wait Hao Asakura, I'll _kill_ you, I swear I'll kill you all!" he hissed, before being slammed into the back of the police van and taken away.

"The names of the deceased are _Pete McCray, Ryan Stuarts_ and _Robert Alson._ Our hearts go out to their family's loss. Behind me, two of the teenagers are being sent to hospital, one suffering a stab wound to the gut, the other, unconscious from being strangled with a chain. Let us go see what Ricky Marrot, the boy with the stab wound, has to say."

"I say hello to all the people in the hospital who's watching this shit, coz Ricky's coming to stay for a while."

"…That's nothing to cheer about you ass…" muttered Lee, "Hospitals are horrible."

"Dunno what the hell you're talking about coz you're coming with me." He grinned.

"What…?"

"Come on Lee, I don't have all day, get your ass in here."

"But why do I have to go!"

"Fine, don't go in an ambulance with one of your best friends after they've been stabbed in the gut, and may _die _at any moment, just remember your on TV- look people, look what kind of a _friend _this bastard is, the sick piece of shit!"

"_Fine,_ I'll go with you…" Lee sighed, and climbed into the ambulance.

"Hey, hey!" yelled the reporter, going up to Yoh who was about to climb into another ambulance with an unconscious Hao.

"…Yeah…?" asked Yoh.

"Who was the first to suspect Mr Clod as a killer?"

"That would be Hao. Bye now." he said, and closed the ambulance door as the ambulance, followed the pervious one, and disappeared into the distance.

--

The next day, everyone thought it best to pay the two a visit.

**A/N: Yoh and Lee had to come back to school, and the guys got let out to go to the hospital.**

"Hey guys-" began Horo, yet found himself sniggering.

"Oh yeah! Come over here and say that to my face, you thick piece of shit!" yelled Ricky, waving a fist in the air.

"Why don't you come over here! Coward!" shouted Hao.

"Looser!"

"Asshole!"

"Gay twat!"

"Straight shit!"

"Mother fucker!"

"Camel fucker!"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" yelled Horo, "We get the point!"

"So, Hao, you ready to go?" asked Andy.

"What? Why does he get to go!" asked Ricky.

"Don't you know? Hao was only in here for one night, you're in here for about a week." Explained Yoh.

"A week!"

"Ha ha, Ricky has to stay in the smelly hospital!" sang Hao, and rose from his bed. "Don't worry Ricky, I'll be back some day soon… to bad you can't sit up because of your wound…"

"Yeah, to bad…" agreed Ricky sarcastically, knowing full well Hao was taking the piss. "Well, bye then." He said dully, and watched his friends leave.

--

"Want a goodie?" asked Hao, sitting beside Ricky's bed. Ricky sighed and made an attempt to grab the sweet from Hao, yet he only pulled it away from him like the fifty-odd times before. Hao laughed. "This week is gonna be fun!" he grinned, and continued Ricky's torture.

**Unicorn13564: Well, that's the end of the mystery, it is solved! The story would be over now, but I decided to do two specials. One is where you find out what happened with Ren during his time away, and the other is during Ricky's time in the hospital! What do ya think of it so far anyway?**


	10. Making Up

**Unicorn13564: Ok, I know there was supposed to be two specials, and there will be after this chapter, but it only just hit me that I missed some stuff out that need explaining. So, this is a chapter about Horo x Ren, Hao x Yoh, and what happened after the police took Mr Clod away and after Hao came back from the hospital. VERY SORRY IF THESE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS GET CONFUSING!**

Chapter 10: Making-Up

Ren closed the door quietly to his room and lent back on it, staring at Horo. "…So…" he began, "…how've you been?"

Horo sat on his bed and sighed. "…I've been… ok…"

"Horo, why won't you look at me?" he asked, knowing Horo was less than ok, "Did something happen whilst I was gone? Did you get hurt?"

"…Get real, I thought you were _dead_, Ren… why would I be ok?" he asked, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible in fear of another argument.

Ren came and sat beside the Ainu, grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently. "Tell me, what happened?"

Horo sighed again and looked Ren in the eyes, knowing that his own showed nothing but sadness. "…I died…"

Ren squeezed tighter. "Horo… Horo, I don't understand…"

"It was only for a little while…" he continued, "…but I died all the same…"

"How'd you die?" asked Ren, trying his very hardest to understand, yet failing.

"…You killed me…" whispered the Ainu, and showed Ren his arm. "My spirit died when I thought you were gone. I tried everything to come to terms with the fact you may never come back… but I couldn't do it… eventually it got to much for me so I…"

"…You died…" said Ren, finally understanding.

Horo nodded. "It's ok now though," he said, wrapping his arms around Ren and holding him tightly, "Your back, and I'm alive again…"

Ren hugged him back. "I know, and I swear, I'll never leave your side… I promise."

"Some things still need explaining though… some things only you can explain."

"Oh?"

"Your yellow scarf… it was in one of the bags…"

Ren smiled. "Horo," he said, laughing slightly, "I'm not the _only_ person in the world with a yellow scarf."

"…Ren… I'm sorry…"

"For what?" asked the Tao, shifting his body slightly so that he was facing the Ainu.

"…You apologized earlier for being an ass, but you weren't being an ass at all, it was me. I claimed you weren't treating me properly, but you were… and I'm just… sorry…" he said sincerely, pressing his forehead against Ren's. "I'm so lucky to have you…"

"I know." Smirked Ren, and kissed Horo, licking his lips to gain access. Horo moaned and opened his mouth wider, gladly giving Ren full entry as he felt his boyfriends' tongue massage his own.

Ren pushed Horo backwards onto the bed and continued to kiss him, gently gripping his hair, trying to deepen the kiss.

A few seconds later, Horo parted with Ren, breathing heavily. "…Dude… that was the best kiss ever…"

"Glad you enjoyed it." Smiled Ren.

"Hey Ren… do you wonna…" began Horo, trying not to sound awkward. "…you know…"

"Have sex? Of course."

Horo grinned and began to remove his trousers, as did Ren, until eventually the two lay there, both fully exposed to one-another and in a comfortable position.

"Ready?" asked Horo, and after seeing Ren nod, inserted himself deep into the Tao.

Ren gripped the covers and moaned as Horo began to move, creating pain that was quickly replaced with pleasure. "Go faster…" requested Ren, and sighed in satisfaction as the pace quickened.

Horo moaned along with Ren each time he slammed into him, yet grunted as he so eagerly wanted to slam harder. "Ren, mind if I take this up a notch?" he asked, hoping Ren would approve.

"Please do."

Ren let out a quick gasp as Horo slammed harshly into him and instantly increased in both force and speed.

_Horo moaned in satisfaction as he heard Ren cry out, it seemed to him like they hadn't done this in years. He'd missed Ren so much. He'd missed the early mornings he and Ren would lie cuddled up together, he'd missed the pleasure he'd get in seeing Ren smile, he'd missed many things about the Tao that he never thought he'd miss… but most of all, he missed being with him._

**A/N: Yah, to many 'misses', I know v.v**

_When Ren was gone, the one thing he longed for was him to come back. That was what proved to the Ainu that he really did love Ren… because when the Tao was gone, he'd lost all will to live._

Horo cried out along with Ren as he slammed into him again. Ren scratched at the covers and felt himself shiver as Horo awoke every nerve in his body, giving Ren the feeling of total and utter pleasure; making him moan loudly.

_It had been a while since Horo had been able to do such a thing, and Ren loved it. He loved the fact that no matter were he went, no matter what he'd done, Horo would always be by his side. Oh how he longed for Horo to just appear and wrap his arms around him whilst he was at the hospital with Jun. Until that day, Ren never knew he could inflict so much pain on himself, and others. Yet when he saw Horo again, when he saw his ocean blue eyes staring back at his, his heart began to race. He'd never felt so happy._

Horo grinned at the cries he and Ren had just made, and repeated his move, hitting the place deep inside Ren that made him shiver.

Ren's eyes clamped shut as he gripped the covers tightly, trying to restrain himself from shivering, and cried out instead.

"Having fun?" whispered Horo, nipping Ren's ear playfully.

"…You know I a-_oohh_"

Horo sniggered and gained speed once more as he felt himself coming to a climax.

"_Ren!_" cried the Ainu, and let out a long, loud moan. Horo felt his face grow hot, along with the rest of his body.

_This is the way it was meant to be, this is the way it will stay forever. Just him and Ren, against the world! No one to tell them what to do, no one to disapprove of their relationship… no one to give them a lecture about protection… yes, this was heaven!_

Ren knew he was blushing like crazy. He was having sex, yet had the weirdest image in his head of him and Horo. Him wearing a sparkling pink dress with a crown on his head, and Horo wearing a knight's armour with a sword riding a horse! Ren shook his head frantically, and finally deleted the image.

Horo blinked a few times and stopped, still inside of Ren. "…Hey, what's wrong? You seem like you've had a bucket full of sugar or something."

"No." said Ren quickly, trying to hide his blush from Horo. "No, I'm fine."

Horo smiled and held Ren's hand, then proceeded. As he reached climax once more, he squeezed Ren's hand.

After crying out, he finally released. Ren moaned as he felt his insides fill up of Horo's creation, then felt the Ainu remove himself from his body.

Horo collapsed beside the Tao, breathing heavily. "Do you know how long I've been wanting to fuck you again?" asked Horo, planting a small kiss on Ren's cheek.

"It wasn't _that_ long." He insisted.

"Oh, so you _didn't_ want me to fuck you just then?" Horo grinned. Ren had been dying to crawl under the covers with him since he got back.

"No. You're just so predictable; I knew you wanted sex so I let you fuck me because I only want to make you happy." Said Ren, before pulling more of the cover over himself turning his back to Horo.

"Ren, it's the middle of the day, you can't go to sleep."

"I'm not going to sleep, I'm just relaxing."

"Ok, then I'll relax with you." Said the Ainu, and wrapped his arms around the Tao, pulling his body closer, and closing his eyes. "…Just for the record, you wanted sex just as much as I did."

"Sure Horo, whatever."

"Deny it all you want Ren, those moans you made proved that you were enjoying it."

"I never said I didn't enjoy it, I said I didn't want it but I did it to make you happy."

Horo held Ren tighter and let out a long sigh. "…Whatever…"

--

Yoh and Hao entered their room, only just coming back from the hospital after Yoh went to collect his brother.

"That was a nice walk…" commented Hao, who had enjoyed the slow, long walk they'd taken to arrive at school. Horo and Ren had walked at a faster pace, therefore getting to school before them.

Hao sat on his bed and flopped back, twiddling his thumbs. Yoh smiled warmly at his brother and sat next to him, then places to hands at either side of Hao's head and hovered over him, staring into his huge brown eyes.

"Yes?" asked Hao, wondering what his other half was up too. He saw a flicker of excitement in Yoh's eyes, before feeling his hot lips tenderly kiss his neck.

Hao took a minute to think over his reaction, then whispered in a low, pleading voice, "Yoh… can we not do this…?" he requested, and crawled from under Yoh, slowly sitting up with his back to his brother.

Yoh stared curiously at Hao's back, "…Sure… although it's a little strange because on rainy days you're the one who suggests we make out or have sex… well actually that's on most days…" he laughed, "…May I ask why…?"

"No reason…" he said in a low voice, "I just don't feel up to it…"

Yoh's heart felt a stab of sorrow as Hao rubbed his neck were the chain once was. The Asakura moved closer to the elder one and wrapped his arms around his body, pulling him as close as he could and resting his chin on his shoulder. "Don't worry Hao. No one's going to hurt you again, I won't let them. I promise." Yoh noticed the look on Hao's face, and the redness around his eyes. "Hao, don't cry. I love y-"

"I want you to go." Said Hao, his tone serious even though he was crying.

"Huh? What? Go where? Do you want me to get you something?" asked Yoh, unlocking his arms from around Hao and standing up.

"No… I want… I want you to leave, go move into a room with someone else…"

"What? Why? Hao, I don't understand, I love you."

"I know, and I love you too… I just don't want you to see me like this."

Yoh sat beside him again, and once again wrapped his arms tight around him. "I don't care; I want to be here when you need me. I want to be here to comfort you when you cry, like now. Even if you breakdown, I'll still be here for you… You can get angry and be an ass, but I still won't care, you can even push me away if you like. I promise I won't leave you, not when you're like this, not ever." Said Yoh sincerely, "Please, Hao, don't shut me out. Don't let Mr Clod destroy us…"

"But I can't help it… it hurts so much… the thought of you leaving me because of all this… it just hurts so much…"

"So you'd thought that if you left me, it wouldn't hurt as much… I'm disappointed in you Hao, I really am." Suddenly a warm, kind smile spread across his face. "To think that I'd leave _you_, The God of Sex himself? Like hell I would."

Hao laughed, he could tell by his voice he was grinning. "Your not drooling, are you Yoh?" he asked with a grin.

"I want too; I have great images in my head." He laughed.

"…Sorry… Sorry I scared you like that…"

"So- So I don't have to go?"

"Of course not, that was the fear speaking. I'm just sorry I ever started that conversation."

"It's ok. Least now I know how you feel. That's good, right? I think you should share your feelings with me a little more often."

"Believe me, you don't."

"Why not?"

"Because I have sick little things in my head that create images like you with mustard on your dick which is in a hot dog that I could just eat and now I'm all excited I think I'm having an orgasm."

Yoh laughed gave Hao a quick peck on the cheek. "Trust you to come up with something like that."

"Wonder how far Horo and Ren have got? Probably under the bed covers by now." sniggered Hao.

"…So… what do you suppose we do then?" questioned his brother.

Hao shrugged. "I dunno, talk or something."

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"…Do you think Ricky's gay?"

"_Finally!_" said Yoh, knowing his reaction on the subject had surprised Hao. "I've been _dying_ to talk to someone about that!"

"Oh?" grinned Hao.

"Yeah, when I kissed him, he moaned- _erotically!_ How many straight people moan like that when they're kissed by the member of the same sex!"

"And remember that time he caught us in the showers together and claimed he _forgot_ it was an all boys boarding school- what _bullshit!_"

"_And_ when he watched us going at it in the cellar!"

"Yeah, and remember that time he grabbed my balls and began to massage them!"

Yoh froze; his expression blank. "…What…?"

Hao saw Yoh's reaction and patted him on the back. "Don't worry Yoh, it was only for a second, I swear. I didn't moan once."

"That's not the point Hao, Ricky _touched _you!"

"That's nothing; did you know the word _gullible_ has been taken out of the dictionary!"

Yoh shot dagger at his twin. "That wasn't funny Hao. I _believed _you!"

Hao just laughed, "I know. …Back to the subject, I don't think I'm the only one who questions Ricky's sexuality… I sometimes get the feeling he _fancies_ me…"

Yoh grinned. "You really need to get over yourself."

"Yes, but I'm so perfect."

"I know." Agreed Yoh. "…How'd you figure that Ricky fancies you anyway?"

"Because he steals glances at me when he thinks I'm not looking, and he's always following me around, and when one of us has to do something or go somewhere with him, its always me."

"Aww, he's just fond of you, that's all." Assured Yoh.

"…Maybe… but what if it's more than that…? What if… what if he actually has _feelings_ for me…?"

"So what if he does? What can you do about it?"

"Nothing I suppose, sept wait till he gets over it… yet… I don't want to hurt him…"

"Hao… you're acting like your _right_ and I'm _wrong_… listen to what I'm saying… Ricky _doesn't_ have feelings for you!"

"What's the matter Yoh, afraid of a little competition?"

"What competition? Ricky doesn't fancy you, and even if he _did_- which he _doesn't_- there'd be no competition. I'd win instantly."

Hao placed a hand on Yoh's cheek. "…You sure about that?" he grinned, and kissed Yoh softly on the lips, then quickly parted.

"Duh." He replied cockily. "So, have we come to the conclusion that he's gay?"

"I believe so… Wonna question him on his sexuality next time we see him?"

"Why? You and I both know he'd only deny it." Sighed Yoh.

"…So true…" said Hao, and he too sighed. "Hey, wonna go visit him tomorrow…?"

Yoh shrugged. "Ok." Yoh raised an eyebrow; he couldn't help but notice the evil glint in Hao's eyes. "…Hao, you're plotting."

"Oh, sorry." he apologized, finding it strange that Yoh could always tell when he was plotting. Hao felt excited for some reason, for tomorrow was going to be fun.

**Unicorn13564: Sorry I didn't do a YohxHao! I just _had_ to put that conversation about Ricky in! I, along with many others, question Ricky's sexuality. Hell, even I don't know if he's gay or not! Just wondering this, but if he was gay- not that he _is_, I haven't decided yet- but if he _was_, who would you guys want him to be with? Doesn't matter whether they are taken or not, who? My opinion, Hao. What's yours? Review!**


	11. The Thing With Jun special

**Unicorn13564: As you know, this is a special chapter on when Ren was at the hospital with Jun.**

Chapter 11: The Thing With Jun- special

Ren stormed down the corridors, muttering about Horo, when a teacher approached.

"Tao Ren?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"There's a call waiting for you in the office."

Ren found it odd that a call would be waiting for him, yet decided to follow the teacher anyway.

"…Hello…?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Ren? Ren, its Jinni-"

"What about her?"

"No you baka, _I _am Jinni, this is _Jinni_ talking! _Jun_ is at the hospital, it's nothing serious, but she will be there for a few days and would like you to visit some time-"

"I'm on my way." He said, and slammed the phone down, before leaving the office and running out of the building onto school grounds. Ren scanned the perimeter for something; then grinned as he spotted the small opening in the fence.

After venturing down a long, pebbly road and into town, Ren eventually found himself outside a hospital, yet sighed at his stupidity.

'_I didn't ask what hospital Jun was at… Oh well, I guess I'll have to pray it's this one…'_

The Tao entered the large hospital, trying to ignore the nurses and sick people staring at him. He hated going into a hospital, it was so unclean and smelly; it was a miracle he came here out of free will.

Ren walked up to the front desk and looked up at the woman talking on the phone. "…Excuse me…" muttered Ren.

"Hold on a moment mother," said the woman, and covered up the speaking end of the phone.

'_Mother…! This is a hospital!'_

"Cant you see I'm talking here, you rude, _rude_ child!" she hissed, before telling her mother she will have to call back.

"Can you tell me if a Mrs Jun Tao was admitted to this particular hospital please?" asked Ren, trying not to offend her.

The woman glared at him, then searched the computer. "Room 1-D on the second floor." She answered plainly, and picked up the ringing phone, continuing the conversation with her mother.

Ren slowly made his way up the stairs and along the corridor until he reached room 1-D, then knocked before walking in.

Ren smiled as he saw Jun's face light up at the mere sight of her younger brother. "Oh Ren," she smiled happily, "I didn't expect you to come so soon!" she watched as he pulled up a chair.

"…You look fine to me…" muttered Ren, observing his sisters hyperness.

"I am, I just had a stoke that's all, there keeping me under observation for a few days."

"Must have been pretty bad then." Said Ren. Jun smiled again nodded in reply.

It had been complete silence for fifteen minutes whilst Ren read a magazine and Jun laid in bed. Ren turned over a page of the magazine, even though he wasn't reading it. Each time he tried to concentrate on what the actual text said, his mind would drift off and he would somehow end up thinking of Horo.

'_Damn it Horo, get out of my fuckin head!' _The Tao shook his head to try and rid his mind of Horo, yet sighed in defeat. _'…I miss you…' _

"So, how are you?" asked Jun.

"I'm fine." Answered Ren, not bothering to look up from his magazine.

"How's life in the boarding school? Having fun? I can't wait till the holidays when you come back home to visit!"

Ren froze. _'Oh crap! Me and Horo! She doesn't know! No one on the outside does! Even when we were all on holiday before, me and Horo didn't mention anything because we were so used to people around us knowing we were an item… oh crap!'_

"Your missing someone aren't you…" said Jun, noticing Ren's panicky reaction. "…did you meet someone during the holidays or something?"

Ren hung his head. It was always like Jun to know what was on his mind.

"Jun… I have something vitally important to tell you…" he began, but was stopped by the sound of Jun's high-pitched voice.

"Oh my _God!_ You _did _didn't you! You _found _someone! Awww-"

"IT'S _HORO _YOU IDIOT!"

Jun paused, her mind totally blank as she tried to figure out who this 'Horo' person was. "Horo… _Horo_…" Jun's eyes flamed in anger. "DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT! Besides, I think it's sweet you're gay… no offence but I always thought you would be." Said Jun casually.

"What!" asked Ren, trying to come to terms with what his sister had just said.

"Well let's face it; you're not exactly a _woman's_ type. I don't see why you didn't bring him along with you, we could have talked about stuff." She shrugged.

"…We had a fight…" said Ren, his eyes showing sadness.

"Awww! You had a fight! That's great!" squealed Jun.

"How the hell is that great!" hissed Ren, wondering what the hell was up with his sister.

"Because you've had a lovers spat! The first fight is always the worst! It's always over stupid little things and then your both like 'is this the end of us?' or 'alcohol and candy bars here I come' or-"

"Ok, ok! I get the point!"

"So…?"

"So what?"

"What are you going to do about it? You can't just leave it."

"Why not?"

"Because that would be stupid and idiotic. How'd the fight start anyway?"

"It's none of your business! ……He said I didn't treat him like a boyfriend…"

"Ooooh… Well that's easy to solve."

"Really? How?"

"Just kiss him."

"Really, it's that simple?"

"Uhhuh, in front of a few people."

"…But will that really work…?"

Jun smiled. "Of course it will, you are a Tao after all."

"What the hell's that got to do with anything!"

"…Nothing really…"

Ren sighed. "How long are you staying in here again?"

"A few days, but you don't have to stay that long. I just wanted to see you, that's all."

"It's ok. I'll stay as long as it takes for you to get better… something tells me Horo and I need a little break anyway…"

Ren smiled as the thought of him and Horo being back together entered his mind.

"You really are happy aren't you…" said Jun.

"Huh? What makes you say that?"

"Because you never used to smile like that… _never_…"

**Unicorn13564: Ok, that was what happened with Ren whilst he was away. Sorry it was a bit sketchy. Review!**


	12. What Happens At The Hospital special

**Unicorn13564: This is the other special where Ricky is at the hospital. It's after Hao and Yoh's little talk.**

Chapter 12: What Happens At The Hospital- special

Hao ran down the corridors of the hospital after coming to visit Ricky a day after he himself had been discharged.

"Hao, you're going to fall and hurt yourself…" Yoh sighed, disapproving of the racket his brother was making.

"_Yo-oh,_ you're such a baby. Lighten up and disturb the peace!" he yelled in a hyper tone. Hao was about to continue his 'peace disturbing' when something caught his eye. "Ow!" he yelled, and fell to the floor.

"Hao, are you ok?" asked Yoh, kneeling down at his brothers side.

"Yes… fine… but I hurt my leg pretty badly… I don't think I can go on… maybe you should get that wheelchair over there." He suggested, and pointed to a wheelchair that had been parked in a corner.

Yoh tutted, unimpressed by Hao's childish behaviour. "If you go in the wheelchair will you promise to behave?"

Hao nodded as Ren retrieved the wheelchair. "What's the matter, aren't you going to push me?" asked Hao as Ren was about to continue walking.

"No." he answered, walking away.

"Home, home on the range!" sang Hao purposely in a squeaky tune.

"Just push the stupid bastard!" yelled an old man, waving his walking stick in the air.

"Fine!" yelled Ren, "Fine."

"Faster! Faster!" yelled Hao excitedly as Ren began to gain speed. The Tao smirked and ran super fast, before letting go, watching with entertainment as Hao tried oh so hard to stop the wheelchair from hitting the wall… yet failed.

"Oopsy, well I guess now you'll get to _stay_ in the wheelchair."

--

Hao sighed with boredom as he lay on the bed that was next to his good friend Ricky.

"So… Ren deliberately let go of the wheelchair huh?" said Ricky, turning his head to look at Hao. "…Cool…"

"Yeah, it was fun, apart from the _agonizing_ pain I have in my leg. The bastard made me break it!" he hissed. "Think of all the disabilities I'll have with Yoh."

"Hao, want a goddie…?" asked Ricky.

"Yeah, go on then."

"Tough shit, you're not having one!" he laughed, but stopped when someone caught his attention. "Hey Hao, look! There's a sexy nurse over there! I think she just winked at me!" he said, pointing to a slim, blonde nurse.

"…No, I think she was twitching…" smirked Hao.

"Whatever." Muttered Ricky, and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Excuse me," said the nurse, walking over to Hao and Ricky. "Can I be of an assistance?"

The tall, slender nurse had long blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. She wore a white nurse uniform with a little red plus sign and a badge with her name and rank on to show she was a qualified nurse.

"_Hell_ yeah!" grinned Ricky.

"Idiot." Sighed Hao.

"Shut up Hao, you're just jealous because you're gay. Speaking of witch, there's a 'sexy' guy over there if ya want me to call him over to ya."

Hao tilted his head and glared at Ricky. "What?" he asked innocently.

"I'm taken."

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot your sleeping with your _brother._"

Hao made a sound which told Ricky he was insulted. "YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE A _CRIME!_"

"What, to have gay sex with your brother? No, that's not a crime, just damn right _un-natural_!"

The nurse laughed nervously at the two arguing, before walking away… _far_ away…

Hao groaned and slowly rose out of bed, reaching for his crutches that were placed at the side of his bed.

"Hey, don't go after her, your gay remember!"

"I'm not going after her, baka. I'm going to the toilet."

"Ok, see ya Sir Limp-a-lot." He said, saluting to the limping teen with his leg in a cast. Hao death glared at Ricky, before 'accidentally' spilling the cup of water all over his bed, causing him to instinctively sit up. "AUGH! Shit! The fuckin pain!" The poor boy had no choice but to lay back down in the soaking wet bed. "…Fuckin bastard…" he muttered as the Asakura passed him.

A few minutes later, Hao limped back into the room and laid on his bed, but within seconds he was sat up. "Ricky, what the fuck is in my hair!" he hissed, not daring to move.

"Nothing." Replied the younger boy casually.

"Ricky!" yelled Hao, desperate to know what had invaded his beautiful hair.

"Nothing!" he insisted.

"RICKY STOP BEING A BITCH!"

"It's a sticky sweet, must have landed on the pillow when I threw it on ya bed, sorry dude."

"You threw it on my bed!"

"Yup."

Every millisecond Ricky heard Hao say 'ow' as he tried to remove the mauled, moist sweet from his hair.

"Awww, looks like ya gonna have to cut it." said Ricky in fake sympathy.

Hao's eyes widened with fear. "_NO!_ No cutting! I can pull it out! Watch!" Ricky watched in amusement as Hao inflicted pain upon himself. "Ow… ow… ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-_OW!_ See! Did it!" he said, holding the chewed sweet up in victory and staring at all the thin hairs that covered it.

"Good for you."

Hao's eyes widened. "Oh, Ricky, I almost forgot! It's a shame Yoh isn't here. I can't believe I forgot about it!"

"Forgot about what?" questioned Ricky, wondering what the hell Hao was on about.

"Ricky, are you gay?"

Ricky stared at Hao blankly. "…Yes… Yes, Hao. I am gay. It's just that all the girls I've been out with were actually males…" said Ricky sarcastically.

"I knew it!"

"Hao, what the fuck brought that on anyway?"

"Nothing, me and Yoh were talking and we fell onto the subject of your sexuality."

"Oh, is _that_ all." Muttered Ricky, again being sarcastic.

"Do you fancy me?"

"Yes Hao, I'm _madly_ in love with you."

"_Again_ with the sarcasm, you're on a role today!"

"I know."

"Seriously, do you like me more than a friend…?"

Ricky thought for a moment. "…Hao… look, I know what you're trying to say…"

"Huh?"

"…But you're just my friend, nothing more, nothing less. Please, stop trying to twist it so that it seems like _I_ fancy _you,_ when _you're_ the one who fancies _me._"

"…What…?"

"Well it's kind of obvious. Questioning me on my sexuality. Asking me if I fancied you. Hao, I won't go out with you. Simple reason is because I'm straight and I don't like you in that way."

"Oh look, my heart is bleeding." Muttered Hao. "Ricky, I was asking you, stop trying to twist things, I'm with Yoh."

"I know." He replied, "I know."

A few hours later Ricky had settled down by reading a book, and Hao had gotten board. "What ya reading…?" he asked, scooting over to the end of his bed.

"A book."

"About…?"

"It's about this guy and how he has gay sex with his brother." Ricky laughed as a tissue ball hit him. "Relax, I'm only kidding, it's actually about a mouse and how it outwits these two totally pathetic guys. It's funny."

"…Even funnier than when Bambi's mother got shot up the bum crack…?"

"…Nope, nothing can compare to Bambi's mother's death! That ruled!"

"Totally!"

Once again silence fell upon them.

Hao sighed and decided to take a nap, there for curling up into a ball… or as much of a ball he could make with his leg in a cast, and eventually closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Hao's eyes slowly opened as something brushed against his cheek. "…Huh…?" he mumbled in confusion, backing away as he saw Ricky with a pen in his hand. "Ricky, what the fuck are you doing?"

"You have pen on your face. It's a line on your cheek so I have to cross it."

"…What…?" asked Hao, backing away again as Rick neared him with the pen.

Ricky sighed. "I have to cross it and make it an X shape; otherwise it'll ink up all the time and never go away."

"…Whatever…" grumbled Hao, and got up, grabbing his crutches and disappearing to the toilets, returning a few minutes later with a red mark on his cheek were he'd been scrubbing, yet still the black pen mark remained. Hao moaned in annoyance and bend down beside Ricky, willingly letting him cross it to form an X shape, then made the journey once more to the toilets. "Ricky, I still cant get it off." He complained, returning with an even redder mark on his cheek.

"Yeah I know, it's permanent." He said casually.

"RICKY!"

"What? I think it builds character." He grinned, before glancing at the clock on the table beside him. "10:00pm…" Ricky yawned, before stretching and closing his eyes.

The next morning Ricky woke up, yet stiffened as he felt someone next to him. He stiffly turned his head and froze as Hao woke, staring up at him with a smile. "Oh… Ricky… last night was amazing…" he said, clinging to his arm and hugging him.

"W-Why? What happened l-last night!" he asked, praying to God this was all a nightmare.

"Don't you remember…? You made love to me, you told me you loved me… and now… I love you too."

Ricky let out a scream and pushed Hao off his bed. "That's not true! It can't be! I wouldn't touch you with a shitty stick! Stay the fuck away from me you psycho!"

"But Ricky…" Hao slowly removed a knife from under the bed. "You told me you loved me! Why would you lie to me! WHY!"

"SOMEBODY HELP MEEEE!" he screeched, shielding his face with his arms.

"Relax Ricky; I'm only messin with ya." Grinned Hao, and threw the plastic knife on the bed for Ricky to observe, climbing back into his own bed. "Call it revenge for the marker thing."

"Revenge! That was fuckin torture!" he hissed.

"Hey, trust me; it wasn't easy getting into your bed. Your ass takes up most of the room."

"Makes me wonder if you really _have_ broken your leg. You seem fine to me." Said Ricky; glaring suspiciously at Hao.

Hao smirked teasingly. "You never know."

"You _are_ ok!" yelled Ricky in disbelief.

"Actually I think I just sprained it coz it does hurt at times, but most of the time it doesn't." Confessed Hao, "But I'm not sure, why would the doctors tell me I've broken it?"

"Fuck knows. Maybe they knew I needed the company…"

"You needed company…?" asked Hao, staring at Ricky. "Ricky Marrot, are you _lonely?_" This came as sort of a shock to Hao. Not once, in all the years he'd been friends with Ricky, did he tell Hao what he was feeling; even if it was a small thing like loneliness.

"…No." lied Ricky, "I can do perfectly well on my own. I'm the guy in the song: Boulevard Of Broken Dreams, by Green Day. I walk alone!"

"If you want, I'll walk with you." Said Hao, attempting to place a hand on Ricky's shoulder, yet decided it was too far and retreated.

" 'My shadows the only one who walks beside me, my shallow hearts the only thing that's beating-' "

"Ok, ok, I get the point. But if you're so lonely, why didn't you say so?"

"It's nothing, so stop making a big deal out of it. Geez, you sound like my mother."

"…Ricky… your mother died giving birth to you…"

"Yeah, but in my head she sounds a lot like you…"

Hao stayed silent for a moment, staring at Ricky. Hao had never seen him so emotional, he hardly ever talked to anyone about his mother, for the simple reason, he never knew her. "Hey," smiled Hao. "Cheer up. We have my leg to think about remember? We don't know if it's broken or what."

As a nurse entered the room, Ricky called over to her.

"Hey, can you tell me if my leg is actually broken." Said Hao, hoping for an answer.

The nurse looked at his file that was on the end of his bed for other doctors to observe, "Hmm, says here you _have_ broken it, but we could check on your progress if you like. Some bones heal faster than others."

Hao did as the nurse instructed, and walked across the room with the help of the crutches, then back again.

"Looks to me that you can go home, but your leg will be in a cast and you'll have the crutches to help you get around."

"I go to a boarding school."

"Ok, I'll just go get another doctors opinion, and if they think the same thing I do, you can be discharged."

"Ok, thanks." Said Hao, and sat back down on the bed, waiting for her to leave the room. "Ricky, are you gonna be ok?" he asked.

"Huh? Yeah, fine. Why?"

"You're not going to get lonely…?"

"No, I'll have peace and quiet."

"You _sure_ you're gonna be alright?"

"Yes."

"_Sure _you're sure?"

"Yes."

"You _really_ sure?"

"_YES!_"

"No need to yell Ricky, were in a _hospital_ for Christ sake! …Are you _100_ sure, because if you're _99_ sure then that's no good-"

"Oh for fuck sake Hao, I'm _100,000_ sure!"

"Ok, just checking."

The nurse came into the room once more, followed by another doctor, probably at a higher rank than her. He was a short man with short jet black hair and thick rimmed glasses. He wore a white uniform, like the nurses' and wore a pair of stethoscope around his neck. He observed Hao's walking and he too decided that Hao was going to be fine.

Ricky waved good-bye as Hao was walking out of the room door, when the stupid idiot tripped, stumbling forwards and breaking his leg, staring at the white bone that was now poking out.

--

Ricky sighed; sick of the awkward silence between them. "Hao, I know what you did."

"Huh? I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did you ass, you tripped over on purpose."

"So, what's your point?"

"…I don't need sympathy, ok?"

"Good, because I'm not giving you sympathy. All I'm doing is being friend, and a friend doesn't leave another friend in a hospital all by themselves with no company what so ever… Plus I get to miss school and lie in bed all day."

Ricky moaned, Hao was so annoying, and he was going to be spending 2-3 weeks with him.

**Unicorn13564: I have no idea how long it takes for a leg to heal… :S Anyway, one more chapter to go: The Epilogue… that means after, right…? o.o; **


	13. The Epilogue

**Unicorn13564: Ok, here is the final chapter before the sequel: Never A Boring Moment In A Boarding School 3. Details and summery at the bottom Author's Note.**

Chapter 13: The Epilogue

Hao limped down the path with Yoh by his side. Yoh, along with Lee, had been sent to go to the hospital to pick Hao and Ricky up. Ricky had to stay in a wheelchair for a couple of days, and practice standing and sitting, whilst Hao had to practice his walking without crutches. It was hard to believe three weeks had passed already.

Hao panted slightly. "Yoh, can I have my crutches back now?" he asked, tired of trying to walk without them.

"Sure." Said Yoh, and handed Hao his crutches.

Hao grinned and stuck one of the crutches through a wheel of the wheelchair, making Ricky jolt forwards, but not fall off.

"Hao!" scolded Yoh, "Shame on you!"

"Relax Yoh, the bastard deserved it."

"For what? I haven't done anything!" insisted Ricky.

"…Now I see why you begged to be strapped in…" muttered Lee, staring down at the large belt that attached Ricky to the wheelchair.

"It was for somehow making one crutch smaller than the other! Don't think I haven't noticed!"

A huge grin formed on Ricky's face as he remembered the hard time he'd had getting one of the crutches smaller, yet knowing it would be worth it. Even he couldn't recall how he'd done it, but it was genius.

**A/N: Simple reason he can't remember, is because I don't know how the hell he could have done it XD**

As they neared the school, three familiar faces were stood behind the huge gate, waving. It was Horo, Ren and Lee.

Hao, along with everyone else, walked through the school gates, when something bad happened.

Hao paused. _'…Was that a rip I just heard…?' _The Asakura glanced down at a piece of wire that had come loose on the fence, and had torn a small whole in his poncho.

Hao's eyes lit up in resentment towards the wretched fence. "BURN IN HELL, BITCH!" he yelled, and created a small fire ball in his hands, using it to set the fence alight.

"Whoa? Hao, no!" yelled Yoh, but it was too late.

Hao watched in total fascination as the ivy that was tangled in the fence went up in flames, there for setting fire to the tree next to it. Hao's eyes shimmered with contentment as he watched. It was like being in a movie. The fire spread onto the grass and neared closer and closer to the school, and minutes later, that too was up in flames.

--

Hao and Ren had been bickering all the way to their new school. They were approaching the gates, and still they argued.

"That was the most stupid, idiotic thing I've ever seen you do Hao!" hissed Ren.

"Yeah, well I didn't see you trying to stop me!"

"That's because I wasn't looking, baka!"

"Well you should have been paying attention!"

"Guys…?" asked Andy.

"Paying attention! You set a fence on fire because you were so careless that you got your stupid poncho torn! And you tell me about paying attention!"

"Guys!"

"Hey, you can _call_ me, you can _laugh_ at me, but _never_ jip the poncho!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT!" they both yelled, frustrated by one-another.

"Don't you ever wonder how this happened…?" he asked, pondering on the subject.

--

_A man sat at a desk, a dim lamp as his source of the little light he had. He thumbed quickly through a stack of paper-work. He was tired. He had two schools to sort out. His job was to arrange them into piles of females and males, and send them to other schools that were available and would accept them temporarily. He put his hand over his face in sheer tiredness, when the door opened, startling him, causing him to accidentally knock the two piles onto the floor._

"_Oh, sorry, Sir. I was wondering if you requested any assistance in the matter." Said another man, much younger than him._

_He lifted himself off his chair and crouched down on the floor, scooping up the muddled pile of two schools that now blended with one-another. "No…" he said harshly, "And don't disturb me, I'm working my ass of here, and you come barging in and make it twice as hard. I should be working, but instead I'm talking to you! Just get out of my sight until further notice!"_

"_Right, sorry, Sir." He said apologetically, and closed the door._

_The man swore and put the pile back on his desk. He'd had enough. He'd just wanted to go to sleep, so instead of checking the rest of the information began to glance at the pictures._

'_Sarah King'_

_He placed her file in the female section._

'_Rachael Crofts'_

_Female section. There were only a few more to go now._

'_Hao Asakura'_

_Long, brown hair. Female section._

'_Yoh Asakura'_

_Brown hair tied back, female section._

_The man yawned. "Oh forget it." He said, and placed the remaining files in the female section, then separated the stack of files into small groups. "This side can go to an all girls academy, and this side can go to other schools." He said, before separating the rest into small groups, switching his lamp off, and leaving the room._

--

"…Maybe they saw Hao and thought he was a girl…" suggested Horo.

"Or maybe they thought _you_ were a _transsexual_…" commented Hao.

"Or maybe it was a simple mistake." Sighed Yoh.

Hao put a thumb cheek and his fingers under his chin, putting on a thinking look, considering what Yoh had just said. "_Hmm_… nope, I'd have to go with Horo being a transsexual…"

Yoh sighed as the bickering between his brother and Ren began once more. Horo glanced at Yoh; then moved closer to him, whispering a little plot he'd formed in his head.

Hao and Ren stopped bickering when something caught their attention. Even Andy, Lee and Ricky seemed confused.

"…What…?" asked Horo casually, keeping hold of Yoh's hand.

"Problem?" asked Yoh.

"…No, not at all." Said Hao, and grabbed hold of Ren's hand, trying to pretend it wasn't bothering him.

"Hao, let go." Hissed Ren, and jerked his hand away… or at least tried too. "Hao! Let fucking go!"

"Look, I'm not going to get _jealous_ like you, because I'm too smart. I _know_ what there planning. They think that if they hold hands it will grab out attention and make us stop bickering, thus that being our punishment if we continue to bicker, those two holding hands and making our hearts crumble. But _I'm_ not as _weak_ as you. I don't give in quite so easy." Said Hao, and continued to cling onto Ren's hand.

Despite how much Ren hated to admit it, the ass hole was actually making sense for once. Ren sighed and ceased his trying to escape. "…Whatever…" he mumbled bitterly.

Horo grinned at their stubbornness and rested his head on Yoh's shoulder, nuzzling Yoh.

"Why don't you _purr_ as well." Said Hao sourly.

Ren glared at Yoh. "Horo, stop nuzzling that baka right now, or else."

"Yoh's not a baka, Horo is."

"No, Yoh is!"

"Horo!"

"Yoh!"

"Horo!"

"Yoh!"

"Horo!"

"Yo- Horo!"

"Ha, see, just admitted it!"

"No you dolt, look!"

Ren pointed in disgust Horo and Yoh. Yoh had a fist full of the Ainu's hair, whilst Horo had a hand placed on Yoh's cheek. Both caught in a harsh kiss.

"Ok, ok! If we stop arguing, you two stop doing _that!_" said Hao in a sort of begging tone.

The two parted and shook hands. "Nice working with you Yoh."

"You too."

A few minutes later, they were all stood outside the gates.

"Men; were going in." said Lee in a what he would call 'manly' voice.

"Ladies first." Insisted Andy, and as the gates opened, shoved Lee in.

"Ladies go second too." Grinned Hao, and pushed Andy through the gates. "The rest of us are men… apart from Ren of course." Ren glared at Hao. "Relax, I can already tell, this is going to be an adventure!" he grinned, and the four walked through the gates, having no idea what was awaiting them on the other side.

**THE END TILL SEQUEL!**

**Unicorn13564: Very sorry if you got confused along the way. The reason I updated all at once is because I am going away for a week with my sister to a friends' house… and she lives all the way in Kent, whilst I am in Grimsby. I have to go 200 miles or something. Anyway, I will be working on the sequel there, only on paper, as I do not have a lap top, and my sister is most likely to stingy to let me use hers… although I can sort of see why because almost every time I go on it I fuck it up… XD Ahem- anyway, the sequel to the third one is like the first one in a way, because all they do is fuck around! XD I might look into more about Ricky, don't know yet. Moving on:**

**Never A Boring Moment In A Boarding School 3**

**After Hao 'accidentally' burnt the school down, what if they accidentally ended up at an all girls academy. Until they can find another school, that's were they'll stay. There they meet a psycho, a whore and a lesbian couple- all part of a gang that seem just like them.**

**Humour/Romance/Yaoi/Yuri (my first Yuri… God knows how I'll cope)**


End file.
